Logan: Return of the X-Men
by Lillianpeace
Summary: The year is 2029, his family dead all but Professor X his last line to his dead wife. A act he himself holds himself responsible for, her death and the others of his friends. Hidden a cross the boarder until Laura comes, he takes her to Eden. But unknown to him mutants have returned after 25 years and they're looking for him. A heart broken, a daughter, and the X-men have returned.
1. His tale

**Here is a new story, I know I shouldn't have but for my Anniversary my husband took me to see the new Logan movie. And no, I just couldn't! I normally use Dayanara for any X-men story and this one is no different. Thank you for read. I own nothing the original writers and such do, no money has been made.**

 **Logan's point of view…**

My dreams are filled with the dark terrors that would make grown men never want to sleep again, I have lived for far too long. My past bloody and torn with death, death of any I held close to me. My friends the X-men gone, our young charges gone, she was gone. I knew deep down I would live for as long as possible if she was still here. But I drown myself in booze, making hustles to get the medication for Charles, he has been everything to me, including my last link to her.

Everything went south years ago, some scientist trying to suppress our mutant gene, with some everyday corn syrup, it worked. Then the Westchester incident, it was still on some local stations, my dreams are filled with this, she died that day, our friends along with her, I have nightmares of her death, my claws tears into her. The world still needed the X-men and we have been wiped out.

The motion of the limo being jacked up was what woke me from my drunken sleep "Fucking Christ, not again," my voice deep, and groggy my body nothing like it was before. The adamantium has now poisoned me, I don't heal like I once did, my vision, my reflexes everything going as I ready to die. But I couldn't leave Charles alone, he was dangerous, not really known to him, but he was his seizures could kill human and mutant alike.

Groaning as my boots hit the dirt road I had pulled onto to take a small break, I stumbled before regaining my balance. Everything aches, I am tired and still have a full day ahead, many long days ahead of me.

"You're stripping the lugs, they are plated in platinum," my gruff voice really conveyed my annoyance at this group of thugs, this limo was my way of making enough cash to get Charles medication and the sunseeker, to get Charles to a safe distance from humanity, or what is left of it.

That hurt like a bitch as the gunshot rang out clear in the night sky, my body slammed with painful force into the ground, this was a new shirt, now it was ruined. As I clamber to my unsteady feet again, my claws come out but one was stuck midway.

I say to the stunned group "It doesn't have to happen this way," I didn't want to fight, the will was gone but we had to do what we needed to survive. It ended up with me beaten and all but three dead on some road in El Paso, TX, we are far from our home in New York. Caliban will take care of Charles while I get money and his needed medication, it was the same cycle since they all died and he was discovered to have Dementia.

I drive to clean up and get to work, my smart phone alerted me of my next job, so I was limited on time. Yet again. The pain was bearable as the bullets clinked against the cold white sink in the dingy bathroom, pulling on a crisp white button down before the black tux jacket, looking at myself was a daily reminder my time was up, but I was still need still had things to do.

It was the same, idiot humans screaming from the sun roof after drinking at prom, girls celebrating a final night of singleness before a wedding, I always suppress the memories of my own wedding. The girls file out stumbling into arms of the casino workers who will put them into their rooms to sober up before the wedding. I drive off, it has been days and I am tired as I drive up to a somber looking couple dressed in all black, both using umbrellas as it pours down rain, how fitting.

"Come on ma'am we have to go or risk being late," I hold her umbrella as she moves towards the limo, her husband already inside she soon joined him as I pulled from the curb heading to the cemetery, the rain pouring down making me think of her. God how my girl loved to dance in the rain, she come in with Rogue hair plastered to their faces, teeth chattering, lips blue but laughing until their stomachs hurt. She curls up to me on the love seat in the west wing den afterwards, a blanket wrapped around her a cup of hot chocolate nestled between her hands, but still smiling.

I take a right driving down the small circle to the drop off location, I would wait and deliver them back home, but as they all look at the casket crying, my emotions run over me in a rage as I grab a bottle of Whiskey leaning against a tall tree, coughing until the brown crap comes up after I drink, drink to forget the memories that never leave willingly.

I drop the now empty bottle into the bin ready to make my way as they're finishing when a female voice called out "Wolverine," on instinct I turn my face set in a scowl.

"Fuck," came out in a growl as I start walking away from the woman.

She calls again "I need your help, Wolverine. They are coming," but I don't have time for this as I turn once more.

"I am not him, not anymore. Now go the fuck away," she leaves as do I helping the woman again, covering her as she walks to the now open door.

She asks "Who was that?"

I answered her "A crazy woman, she is gone you have nothing to worry about," but again the fucking woman speeds by, but in the back, is a small face peering out with brown hair and dark eyes than they are gone.

I am due hours ago, I pulled to the curb of a local hospital, Cadent waits outside as normal. I walk with increased pain "Here you go old man," he smirked, I just grimace handing him the roll of cash for the filled bag of medication, day in day out my routine.

I slam the door shut, when the back door opens and some blonde punk smiles at me "The Wolverine, in person. I am such a fan,"

I retorted "I really don't care now get the fuck out,"

He held a card out to me, Transigen, the reason our race has died out fucking great.

I say as much "Fucking great, what do you assholes want?"

"No, you or the cue ball, did you know his brain has been labeled a weapon of mass destruction. Well we found five dead cholo's with tire marks, now our people say it was either Freddy Kruger or a Tiger. Now we know one is fictional and the other extinct, so we also heard of a limo driver who looked like the Wolverine. Now tell me have you seen a woman, Mexican asking for help?"

I should have said yes, but I just give him a look, if I wasn't so old and fucked up looking it would have done more "Not ringing any bells, huh. Well when she does come to you, you give me a call." He moved to get the fuck from my car when he turned around, with one last look.

His voice was not as deep as it should be, he tried too hard to add humor into his words "I am really a fan, I was also a huge fan of your wife's, pretty damn sad she was killed," I made a move for him but he was gone smiling the whole time, we had to leave soon if Transigen knows where Charles and I are, we are in more danger now as I drive back to Mexico.

I am greeted by Caliban, he looks a little worse for the wear as he nags, it must have been bad while I was gone "I needed those six hours ago, Logan. He was bad, it is your turn. I am cooking. He has details, that dome isn't helping anymore, scary details," but that was impossible.

I leave his albino ass to cook as I head from the giant yellow dome we keep Professor in, he rolls around in his chair babbling and yelling to no one, I hate this, she would kill me but it was the safest bet for him. He had a table filled with plants he is growing. He as normal argues and fights, I have to pick him up and lay him in his bed.

I grab the bottle, tossing two pills into my shaking hand "Here Charles, take these," I watch as he downs the two blue pills.

His voice is weaker but still the same, "I miss her, Logan. I loved her so much. The pain is still alive in you. New mutants are here, Logan," he was just rambling about new mutants, there have been none for twenty-five years now. But he always said how much he missed her, missed his only granddaughter.

He screams "Logan, what did you do. WHAT DID YOU DO!" as I shut him in and head to my room, I undress sitting heavily on my bed. I take another swig from the half empty bottle before I let the claws out on my left hand, the one is still only half out, as I grab it pulling it out fully, blood dripped from my hand and my other as the adamantium blade cut it deep.

I fell back, passing out only to be woken hours later by Caliban, his face somehow whiter "Logan, I am picking up mutants, far from here but a lot of mutants are here," I was up now, but these new mutants have nothing to do with us, they better stay away, they better hide.


	2. Her return

**Thank you for reading, this story is a work in progress, this is what fanfiction is about changing things you didn't like. I am bringing in new mutants, and story lines. Again I own nothing, in turn no money is being made from any of this. This was posted yesterday, I came and re-read it fixing spelling and grammer issues. Please review.**

 **Dayanara's point of view...**

When the portal opens, Magiks voice chimed "Hurry Dayanara, I can only hold it open for so long." with that I walked through it, the pulsing pink and purple warping barely phasing me anymore.

The school was covered in a thick layer of dust and grime in the very center of the grand foyer was the sleek black wheelchair of grandfather, but no one is here and no one has been here for years it seems. Memories rush back, hitting me harder than in the past, we had just found out grandfather's brain was riddled with Dementia and Alzheimer's, days later a force he was not in control of was unleashed, he had what looked to be a seizure but with his power it was deadly. Uncle Scott, and many others lay dead and more to follow as I called for aid from a friend. She came and secured all lives that she could, after we lived in limbo helping her secure her realm, Storm was in a coma for near a year, Jean and dragged her through the portal as her body twitched, but it was time to return home and deal with the issues here, I missed my husband and my Grandfather.

I beckoned for the rest to come through, and with one last look Magik smiled waving goodbye, she would come to our aid again if we called but I prayed it was never needed. The kids we helped as they lay dying are now teens, time was much slower in limbo, so first was finding out the date.

I turned to my Auntie's, I was the leader now "Go below, see what we have. Any damage or if Transigen was able to bypass our security, Beast go as well. Kids go make sure the grounds are secure stay hidden, if my power lasted here any mutant born in our absence was hidden under it, Transigen was not as functional in our extinction as they think, now that we have returned they will pay, all of them.

"We need to find the date and that is pretty easy," she smiled leaving us, as I touched the wheelchair, my mind reaching skipping hundreds of minds, it is March, 16th, 2029 we have been gone for some time." I pulled back Rogue was leaning against the wall, her eyes narrowed.

"Your room was ransacked, left in shambles as the other room's are left alone." Those bastards would pay, so many mutants dead because of them, the humans we sought to protect.

We needed to move, some would stay behind and clean our home, the rest would announce very soon that we are back, and the hidden ones are welcome here, to learn. I walked with Rogue to my old room certain smells still lingered, and the smell of an old home filled with dust, it was as she said in shambles, everything was torn apart, they left nothing unturned. I walked to the night table picking up the silver frame, in the picture was Logan and myself on our wedding day. It had taken place here in the mansion, every family member, mutant, super, human we knew came, the grounds filled. I asked Wolverine not to invite that ass, Deadpool, but he still came making jokes.

I turned "We will have to split up, some with Jean and Storm, a few with me. We have things to do," with those words we walked out, Gambit was not with us when the attack happened, so we needed to also locate him, even if he was dead. I sent Rogue and Kitty on a mission that should be two hours.

The picture was still in my hand as I entered the first floor where it looked like all but Beast were waiting "They got nothing, Beast will be joining us in moments he is getting our security up and running. It does look like supplies were taken, but it had to be by one of us to have gotten the codes, X-Men are in hiding out there. " Aunt Jean said but we both knew Scott was not among them, she aged well, a few gray strands in her red hair, it made her more stunning.

I spoke now "We will be whole once again, I have kept you safe for these last few years. Now, us X-man and the New Mutants will locate and bring our family home, new mutants will soon come after we find the rest of us. Jean and Storm take a small team with you go to the main factory in Oklahoma City, it is linked to the two small processing plants, it is to be destroyed, all files taken. Beast will stay with another team; this place is a mess, plus Beast will be able to arm our security if any dared attack. But right now, we have the advantage, they think we are all dead. I will take Rogue and Kitty, Colossus stay behind, before you say a thing I don't care, you're strong enough to protect the smaller ones," this was how it was going to be.

Beast spoke, even his blue had gray patches, "Is it best you go with only two?" he still worried about me, the big blue softy.

With a smile "I only need them right now, let any Reaver try and stop me. I am much more powerful than before, they have taken everything we loved from us, killed those we loved. Tried to wipe us out, I will not stop until they're stopped. I have to find my Grandfather, we have a cure for him, and Wolverine. I just hope we locate them and Gambit, pray for us. And you younger ones, be good you trouble makers. Stay indoors at all times, I hope to see our home, our school in tip top shape," my son died while still in my womb, it was a heart break I was yet to move forward from, I didn't let it over come me, but it was there always lingering under the surface, waiting.

Jean and Storm take Karma, Cannonball, Warpath, and Sunspot with them after taking cash and the X-Jet, I was talking to blink about every single backup plan when a car honked three times than a single. I turned hearing the familiar minds of my friends even as they pulled the Hummer to a full stop.

I say "Kids go help Rogue and Kitty. Beast they have supplies, and food for a few weeks, I shouldn't be gone long," his hand touched my shoulder.

His words low "He is out there, do what you must," with that I walked outside, the grounds would have to wait, I got into the driver seat and drove off, the house would go unnoticed until we returned.

I should have taken anyone but Rouge, I forgot how annoying she was while on road trips. In Limbo, we trained, we fought for Magik she now was sole ruler as she should have been. We had to pull over in Pennsylvania to eat, and switch drivers, we could sleep in shifts. I knew time was not on our side.

Our clothes made heads turn "Female Reavers," was whispered in heads, as we sat I turned to the waitress, she was very scared, Reavers have been very bad since we have been gone. Now we are back as I touch her hand, she was a sister of a mutant who was taken, how convenient for us. I look her in the eyes a single sentence "The X-Men have returned, they will pay," tears sprang to her eyes, a small smile as she tried to speak again.

Words failed her "We would like three waters, nothing with corn syrup, understand. I will have a BLT platter," my friends copied me.

Kitty gave our surroundings a look "Okay, after and that's if we locate his grave or him, or any information. Where next?" she asked us.

I sit back as our food is delivered, looking perfect. My mind searching everyone in a fifty-mile radius, any danger and we fight, or vanish. I gave Rogue a look.

I was the leader, I made the hard choices "We do this my way, we could spend days if not weeks looking for Gambit, and still find nothing. He is slicker then oil, eat; after I will find him my way, without harm to his mind Rogue." she was worried I would hurt him, but I was more in control of these powers now than ever before.

She gave me a nod as we ate, I missed this kind of food. We traveled Earths, we traveled Limbo but now we're home, we had to stay home and avenge our family. The sun was setting as Rogue was up to drive so Kitty and I could rest a few hours, we hit Alabama as I am in back.

This has to work, my eyes closed as I shifted through mind after mind looking for something, anything. A few mutant minds crossed mine, all too young they would start noticing powers in a few years, time enough for us to make the school as great if not better than it was before. A spark, a name used by Gambit long ago, Remy Etienne LeBeau. He was in New Orleans a very shady section as well.

I nearly jumped in my glee "Gun it, we are hitting up New Orleans, left quarter section," that was two hours away as Rogue in fact slammed her foot to the gas, Kitty was passed out as I moved my hand and her body moved up, gliding into the back seat as I climbed in front, Kitty slept on, sprawled out in the back. I couldn't sleep yet, as soon as we get closer to Logan and grandfather I could.

The roads filled with new trucks, any with the Transigen logo found itself in deep trouble, we held no mercy for any who worked for them. We hit New Orleans right around ten at night, he would be in the left quarter. Doing something bad, but he is alive, I hoped he was okay. He kept silent while we were gone, keeping his head clear of the Reavers. It was a bad place as we drove, pointing to a curb we are out as five guys walk up. All thugs, but Reavers haters.

Knowing the words before they could even leave their mouths, I fist the largest man's shirt "Watch my Hummer, if it is not as I left it; I will kill you. I am hunting Reavers, and a man named Remy," he gave me a look.

His voice was deep "What you want with Remy?" his accent welcomed, hitting old buttons so to say.

I smiled now "Taking him home," my eyes flashing black as I let a little power seep into them. His eyes widened but he gave the boys around us a nod before I dropped him.

I spoke "Wise choice, point me in his direction or I take it by force," he listened since it was said only for him to hear.

Rogue spoke now "Spread word, mutants have returned and are hunting Reavers," a few looked worried those are big words, but three stayed behind to watch my hummer, as the leader and another walked us to a building located on the skirts, close to the Bayou. It was burning as fire raged around the building. A large group of Reavers surrounded a group of men, guns out, I held my hand up for them to stop.

My words vibrated in each mind "I will take the lead, do nothing until it is time. No emotions Rogue, he could die if we mess up," I knew how she felt, I wouldn't be able to control my own if it was Logan.

We move behind the front section, all armed men, all with a single goal; death. They know a few mutants are around, they have a fucking mutant tracker, it lead them to Remy.

As I moved from one mind to another gathering information the leader spoke in a gruff voice "Now which one of you is the fucking Mutie," his voice gleeful, they had no cares to give, all these men and woman would die no matter what.

A voice chimed, one we have not heard in so long "I be the man you Reavers are lookin for," nothing not even time changed his accent, I was able to see him through the leader eyes. His hair was longer, a few long scars on his face but he still was a Cajun spitfire.

They readied to fire on the group, kill everyone, it wouldn't stop them from sleeping well. I moved closer my voice at the perfect pitch for all to hear.

"I hate Reavers, looks like you scum have gotten worse in the absence of the X-Men," each turned looking at the new comers, I felt no fear coming from them, it was three girls and two guys nothing they couldn't handle.

The leader known as Kyle spoke "I will give you pretty ladies this one chance to leave, but Reavers take those men," oh how nice, he was actually going to let us leave, but we had no intention of doing such a thing.

I smiled now, "We will not be leaving, we came for Remy. You can hand him over, and still die," he laughed his mind alerting me he was ready to fire on me, then going to take the girls for some fun.

I laughed "Your bullet will never make it to me before you hit the ground dead."

"Another fucking Mutie, kill them," with his mental advance I raised my hand his body was feet off the ground, until I gave my hand a sharp jerking motion to the left, his head was now on backwards as gunfire rang clear. I raised my hands, bullets stopped mid-air before dropping.

"Kill them," I spoke as now it was a brawl, I rushed one, my hand around his neck, until it made a sickening snap. My eyes met another "Fire on the Reavers, kill them now," he fired, gunning down his co-workers not able to stop, Rogue and Kitty taking down the rest as it ended and Remy stood cuffed from the hands going down to his ankles.

Rogue freed him as we helped the rest "Go, now. Take the guns, spread the word mutants have returned," I took a cell from one of them tossing it to Kitty, they cheered as I turned to the sounds of a frantic mind, Remy was looking at Rogue, then myself, last was Kitty.

I knew we had to go, more will come "Long story, Gambit. We have to go," and with that we did. Our Hummer was just fine as when we left, it even had a full tank as we are driving off. Remy and Rogue in back talking in low voices, but every word echoed in my own head. She was telling him where she and I have been, he told her everything he knew about the last few years.

"We have made sure Magik ruled limbo, we helped her find the soul sword and rid limbo of Belasco. Well on a technical term Magik magically caused her own life force energy to manifest the Souls word, S'ym has sworn himself to Magik, but again long story, we never mean to be gone so long, time moves different, Gambit," I said cutting into their time, Remy wrapped his arm around me from behind, but I never fought him like others, I knew he meant no harm.

"I missed you, old Gambit was not the same anymore. Rogue said, "We're hunting Wolverine,"

"My Cherie, last I heard he was in El Paso," then that was where I was headed.

Kitty smiled "Oh, look. Transigen has a factory in Mexico city, now tisk tisk. What bad things are they hiding there, it is off U.S soil," oh, we will be finding out, yes we will.


	3. A daughter

**I own nothing, just like writing crap ass fanfiction stories. No money has been made as the reason I am in the medical field, so my beta and daughter Monsterpanda has also joined the Logan fandom and is writing her own story so go check it out, yes do it now. Thank you for reading and please review, other than that have a great day.**

 **Logan's view…**

I don't know how much longer I can do this shit, but as long as Charles was alive I was doing it, for him, for her. Charles has been good to me and I was going to do right by him, even when he forgot me, called me a disappointment when he did remember because he never meant it. He in his younger days gave me his blessing to marry Dayanara, his world, that meant something.

I struggle to sit up, the coughing getting worse with each passing day. I glance at the small round shit table, on it was a picture and a set of dog tags. Even with shaking hands I reached out taking the tags seeing the code name Wolverine, the other dangled until I held it, Dayanara, was engraved on the second tag as I dropped them to the table not even able to look at the single picture I have of her. I gave her those tags the day she turned sixteen, that was a great day. My hands shake as I button the crisp white button down, I was still tired but we needed more supplies, more medication, it needed to be done. I half stumbled and half walked from my room devoid of anything other than a single picture and tags.

Caliban was ironing as I grab a mug needing some coffee when his voice ruined it, he was a good man, I owed him a debt.

He spoke "I know it is considered nagging, but I feel we need to talk…again." He sits next to me with the bottle of pills and a cup of joe himself. He was a passive man but this must have been important to him to come to me of all people.

"When you came to me a few years ago asking me to help you, well I tried, but it won't work unless you talk to me, Logan. I know you don't want to talk about the fact you're not sleeping, I can hear you screaming for her. Or the fact you have fresh wounds, not healing, not to mention the blood I have to get from your clothes. Or the fact you can't read the damn prescription bottle, it was ibuprofen by the way," that was it, my hand smashed into the mug sending it flying across the room, the only thing heard was the mug breaking into hundreds of shards against the wall. I stood looking down at him, mad, mad because he cared.

I barked out "Stay out of my stuff," he stood too calm.

He answered "What stuff, your clothes, or the only thing you kept; her picture," I walked out slamming things as I went. The limo was washed and ready as I pulled out, I had a full day as always.

I plucked the cap from the bottle between rides, drinking, drinking more until the night fell my phone giving me the last job of the night. I drove off bottle still in hand coughing than drinking, trying to make the memories go away. It started to rain again, another drink to forget, the roads slick as I pulled into a cheap shit motel, these aren't my normal customers, this was wrong but against my judgement I pulled in seeing a girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark eyes tossing a rubber ball against the wall, he body went ridged her head turning to me as I pulled in closer.

The limo hardly fit, I could hear myself growl my senses not up to peak but that woman from the funeral was here, I am out making my way when she comes from a room.

"I need a ride, " her accent thick, she seemed in trouble and now that trouble is after me, a thing I just didn't need.

"Find yourself another fucking ride, lady,"

That kid thumping the ball time after time was annoying at best "Laura, go inside," Gabriella tried as a small window being broken was heard. The slamming of a screen door hitting a wall was next as an ugly behemoth of a woman rushed out, her foul odor following her, and started yelling at the kid before her mom tried and failed to intervene. Gabriella was bleeding it was in the air. I helped her from the floor.

"Get your fat ass back in there, you'll get your fucking money," she seemed like one of those women who curled on the sofa shoving food in their faces until some form of drama happens then they pounce like a rabid dog on an injured animal.

I watched as the girl, Laura, watched us going into the small dingy motel room, but I have seen worse by far. She shrugs off the coat and blood runs down her arm, I can smell it, the iron, the salt every little detail about it.

My voice gruff "When did this happen?"

"This morning at the border, I am a nurse, I was working for Transigen a company we thought was for children's cancer research. But it was nothing like that, I escaped with Laura, we need to get to this address. They will give you another thirteen thousand cash, add it to this twenty thousand. My boyfriend will kill me and take her, I can't let that happen," coordinates are scribbled on the envelope but inside is cold hard cash, enough to get the sunseeker and get Charles to a safe distance from humans. This job was bad just rotten but we need this cash, so again going against my better judgement.

I answer "Fine, be ready. I have to go take care of something,"

Her words are urgent "If we leave now I promise no trouble,"

I answered "I just can't up and leave, I have to take care of something; have very important things to deal with. You and the girl be ready,"

I left with those words heading back to the compound, it wasn't home, home was in Westchester it always will be. I wouldn't be able to stay long as I walked to the dome, Charles was watering and attending to his beloved plants. I sit putting on the damn glasses I picked up, the print becoming much more readable now.

Charles never would want this life, "Charles I have to go for a few days, I got a good job enough for us to buy the sunseeker. We can't touch the money in your account, or the money we hid for some time. You're a billionaire and shouldn't have to live like this, I am doing my best." And I was, we both knew it.

Charles smiled "Will you be safe out there?" I gave him a fixed look, not ever knowing if he or I are safe, no mutant is safe anymore.

But I tell him "Yeah, Charles, I will." I knew Caliban was behind me listening.

His calm voice chimed into the tense silence "Good afternoon Charles, I have your lunch," I left them only to make it to the motel a few hours later, I was out but danger was a scent I was used to, it hung in the air like humidity, clung to your clothes. The door looked to have been kicked in the wood was splintered, the lock hung off the frame, I walked in seeing Gabriella in a chair her back to me, but the smell of death was clinging to her, decay.

I should have just left, but I turn going around to the small desk she hid things in, inside was her phone, maybe something useful was on this thing. I drove off after closing the door, the motel silent, a little too silent.

My eyes saw her adamantium claws, but aren't registering the fact she was a mutant, and just like me. She was a weapon, a child used and experimented on, there was no way Charles would let me leave her and I couldn't she was a child, my child.

I turned back "Hold on, Charles," the limo did a 360 without fail, my foot hits the gas pressing the pedal down as far as it could go without breaking it off. She was on top of a much larger man, her claws in his neck as blood leaked from his wound. The car made a long haul as she jumped on and I hit reverse the clamor of her feet on the roof before she was in the car. I had to get Charles to a safe heaven, the girl could be left where I said I take her.

The gate didn't give way as plan B came, I reversed as gunfire rang "I FUCKING HATE GUNS," I growled it bubbled deep in my chest causing me to cough, but my foot never left the pedal.

I look in the rear view seeing her smaller body over Charles, protecting his frail body from harm, her arm was bleeding. The car crashes through the small wooden bearer, but we are out of time as the train barrels towards us, gun shots ring out. Bringing back memories of my days as an X-men, days gone by.

I have to make it before the train as glass breaking, and her shrill scream echo " Oh, Laura," was uttered by Charles as her claws impacted into the man's skull, she was sweating, her breathing labored, she had to be able to speak with such a scream, but I rather not hear her.

With luck pure and simple we fishtail by the train cutting them and us off, I waste no time not even to look, I speed off. We need to rest, get clothes, and a new car before taking this kid to North Dakota and getting my cash.

Night is falling "We're going to pull over for a little," the little beast was sleeping, she was raised in captivity like one, used to unknow measures. So many children created in labs by use of mutant dna, I was shocked and more than pissed about there being no more cash, but the twenty I had was enough.

Gabriella's last words would stick with me even if I wouldn't acknowledge them "She is not my daughter, but I love her. You may not love her, but she is your daughter. Please help her," her last words as Laura lay sleeping behind her, her death minutes away. If I had just taken them sooner to the compound then left, so many what if's, my life is full of them.

I drive off yet again, Oklahoma city is close, we can get everything we need there to make our way to this Eden place. I watched Charles and Laura the entire time, she never spoke but he did, that was when I noticed he was wearing Dayanara's and my dog tags, in his hand was her picture.

His voice weak but filled with excitement and happiness. I always cut Charles off when he spoke of her " This is my granddaughter, Dayanara. She was married to Logan. Marriage is when people of no relation love each other so much that there is nothing they wouldn't do for each other, here I will show you some memories, the ones I manage to cling to so I won't forget,"

I wanted to stop him, but let it go, his eyes closed as she sat beside him, seeing a small tug on her lips. This continued until bright city lights flicked around them, Charles had tears in his eyes as he held the tags, Laura placed her hand over his. I wanted to yell when he placed our tag's on her, but I just fumed as the girl looked thrilled her hand clasping them to her chest as she gazed out the window at the casino lights.

Charles looked relaxed when I pulled to the curb, making sure he was set in his chair and Laura was with us, my voice tired and sad. That was a day and night emotion, sadness "Keep it out front," we aren't staying but a few hours, rest, relax, eat, clothes, and new car then the road, we can't waste time.

The casino was packed as Laura held on to Charles and the tags as I walked to the elevator going to the eleventh floor but Laura was looking at the clothes shop, a little girl mannequin to be exact. We didn't have time for her to be wondering off.

I barked out, a few people gave me withering looks "Laura come here,"

She didn't move "Well, Logan. You said we needed new clothes," he was right as he wheeled himself over with me steps behind. Laura point to the clothes on the doll, a unicorn, oh fucking pathetic. I just grabbed, jeans, a black shirt, a blue jean button up with a brown jacket, Charles had slacks, a fedora and pale blue short-sleeve button up, we are done as I pay grumbling the entire time about needing to find a car.

My chest burned as I rest my head against the shower wall. The heat pouring down on me, her voice lingers in my mind, but the actual sound has faded. I dry off and dress before I am racked with another coughing fit the brown ooze covered the towel as I chug a small bottle of whiskey before seeing her beloved backpack on the bench. I sit with some pain, some aching in my joints pulling on my glasses seeing her pulling her new boots on, files many files.

Children all labeled, their DNA source as well. Laura, I was her father, they used my blood and my sperm. Maverick was used for a little boy, he was a little chubby African American boy, well Maverick was in hiding in Ontario last I heard, guess one day he will find out he has a son too. I didn't bother to read any further, it was already done.

I had to go, I moved from the room hearing the t.v. going as I toss the bottle at Laura "Two pills in one hour, I should be back right after, Charles, then we leave," she said nothing and he looked happy so that was how I left them.

I should have known, I wait for new tires when I read her stupid X-Men comics, Eden was a fictional place, her nurse made it up. I was up tossing a few bills down before leaving, having to deal with this shit storm.

And that was what arrived back to, a fucking mental shit storm, people would die, again.


	4. The dream

_**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review! Again reposted due to beta errors, I am very sorry.**_

 _ **Dayanara's point of view...**_

We drove into El Paso around noon the next day, I stayed in the Jeep until I see a Reaver, alone one at that. I moved from the parked Jeep, they should be more aware of their surrounding as I was wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him into the dingy bathroom, in my head I think he could avoided this but even I was wrong he couldn't. But I would be nice giving him a chance to tell me the information before I took it from him in a way he would rather me not. His eyes wide when he was able to look at me, his body pushed against the cold tile walls, the smell of urine hitting us.

I move away from him but his body will not move "Hello, Jack. I want information, you can be a dear and give it to me willingly or I rip your frail mind apart and take it. Where is Wolverine?" I asked making my voice pleasant.

He looked around "You're dead,"

I answer "Do I look dead? Now give it to me, please don't make me hurt you," I actually found he was a new Reaver, he joined them to protect his daughter who was a mutant, she had just come into her powers and she meant more to him than anything.

"Look, Jack. I know about your little girl, I am an X-Men, you know this, I need to find my Grandfather and Wolverine. You rather have me as an friend not a foe,"

"Promise me you'll protect, Caddie."

"She is one of us, we take care of our own, always," it was true, we protect humans as well.

"Mexico, Wolverine was hiding your Grandfather across the border. But now he has gone, Reavers attacked, I was left behind to watch in case he returned to El Paso. But he won't, Don the head Reaver took Caliban to track Logan, they were headed towards Oklahoma, that is what was last radioed. As why I was headed there we are only an hour behind them,"

I let his body go, "Thank you, go grab your daughter take her to Westchester, the Xavier school, tell Beast, Daya sent you. I have to visit Transigen before my group moves on." he stood taller now.

He retorted "My daughter is never far from me, she is in my car. We are coming, I will take the children they have put into cyro with us." This was getting to be interesting as we walked out together low and behold he was right a little girl of maybe fifteen watched her eyes wide, as she rushed from the truck into her father's arms.

He gave her a wide smile, "Hey now, everything is fine, bunnie. We are going to go with Dayanara, we are going to go like you had wanted; to save those kids, okay," the girl beamed.

Her body turned to me "I am a huge fan," I smiled at her, she was a fan of those half-truth comic's.

My voice calm "Hello Caddie, I am Dayanara. You understand the risk of going am I correct, I am going to go in and save those children, get some files and blow that building to pieces,"

She was head strong a fact the vibrated in her mind "I understand, I am going to be an X-Men now that you have returned,"

I retorted "Many have returned but we must go, take your truck and we will follow, nothing in their mind alerted me they would go against us. Rogue and the crew walked out with food, my belly grumbling as we got into our vehicle.

I say "Remy follow that truck. Logan is heading towards Oklahoma, but we need to pay Transigen a visit, seems they have some mutant children there, only some escaped,"

The Jeep was filled with anger, their emotions fueling mine. I learned so long ago to block any thing mental or physical, but with friends it was always best to know. I ate, sitting in the passenger seat, as we hit the border. An armed guard gave us a look, a. look that his mind confirmed he wanted to search our Jeep

I just smirked as his eyes glossed over "You may pass," was muttered as we sped off the truck dead ahead as we drove down a long road to some abandoned smelting factory. A large yellow dome tipped on its side, the windows blacked out, this was where Logan hid. I was the first out, the place was wrecked blood everywhere, bullet casings, I walked through the rooms my hands trailing over the table, the now nasty bowl of cereal. The room, his room was bare, nothing but his Katana sword, I took it holding it close as the damn tears fell.

My words low "I miss you so much,"

A deep voice echoed behind me, I knew I was being watched but couldn't stop myself from feeling. "We will find him," it was Remy, his arms around me as I just cried, the rest heard and left me alone to deal, I hated crying and being seen crying was worse.

But Rogue braved it walking in, "Looks as if he kept the Professor in the dome, medication, plants, and a bed are in there. We need to go now, head to Transigen get this shit handled, " I stood shaking the pain away.

I answered my best friend, my sister "You're right, let's go, Remy level this fucking place to the ground," the venom in my voice was heard as we walked out together. We drove a little away as Gambit used his Bo staff and with a sickening crack the Kinetic enegery he stored up leveled it in a single blow, I hit reverse and picked him up before driving off behind the truck.

We hit Mexico City an hour later and Transigen not but twenty after that. The building was huge, but it was not going to be left standing after we are done, Jack took the lead, his daughter with me.

I moved forward "These men and woman don't deserve to live," my voice hatful, the rage would leave when my family was safe. I saw that the building was filled but there were few children, most escaped a boy mo more than two sleeping, they're not dead just sleeping. I focused, the tubing moved, the medication set up keeping these little mutants asleep went haywire, malfunctions, sparks flew as the medical personal looked on before jumping into action, they were waking now. As every non-mutant was frozen, we walked in; this had to be fast.

I spoke "Rogue take one with, get the files, third floor, second door to the right, code is 3457. Hurry this place is going down," walking on as Kitty and Rogue rushed off, Kitty was a good choice to take.

The halls filled with men and woman working for these monsters, any good soul in here has gone helping children flee. All those left are monsters, hurting children, creating children. One by one they drop, Remy, Jack, Caddie, and myself taking them out as we reach the chamber seeing children looking on in fear at the needles, the toddler crying as a girl tries to comfort him but they are scared. Their thoughts only of fear, of the pain they would endure from these human's. They could be taught not all humans are like this, not all.

The doors opened on their own as I neared them, children looking on as we four walked in looking like fearsome beast to these little ones. I spoke only to them now "Hello, my name is Dayanara Xavier. I am an X-men we are here to take you to a safe place, come," my hand out as the toddler was the first to me on very unsteady feet, he climbed into my arms as if I wasn't a bad guy.

The rest followed suit, as I released the human's "Shame such brilliant minds have chosen this path…" With a look they died; screaming, blood trailing from their eyes, their bodies crumpling to the floor like rag dolls.

Caddie, looked at me in awe not fear. "We are leaving now," I smiled walking from the building with Rogue and Kitty joining us, we have six children.

I had a small plan "Kitty go with Jack, take the kids home. He needs extra protection, here this is Kyle, he is still in diapers, get them home safe, you have cash, right," her face was passive, this was a dangerous mission one she was more than happy to take.

Kitty says "I can and will do this, come on," they all looked at Kitty as I give a single nod, they would be safe with Jack and Kitty and safer at the school. I watched as they drove off.

"Okay now we head to Oklahoma, not much for that country life but hell," Rogue smiled calling shot gun. I drove off with Remy passing out in back, I wanted to rest but we were burning day light, I could sleep forever and a day once I found Logan. We had an eleven-hour drive ahead of us with them two hours ahead of us, we would reach Oklahoma City by mid after noon tomorrow, with a few stops to rest and gas up.

I rested in the back as Remy drove sticking to the speed limit, as we finished eating and gassing up, we stuck to small town dinner's where the food was grown locally. It was all on the radio, the Transigen plant was destroyed the smaller supply plants going down with it. We all had a good laugh about it, but it was still somber as pulled the X-Man beckon out to radio Jean.

The static before her voice echoed through the com "I take it you're responsible for the Transigen medical research facilities being blown to the heavens. We are home now everything is calm, the house looking much better," that was good news.

I retorted in a very innocent tone "Me? Never! I am not like that. But I sent Kitty with some cargo from Transigen, medication for Beast to make adjustments to, files for you and Strom, and lastly six children and a father to one, will send coordinates for you to locate and come when I have them. We are maybe three to two hours behind them, I am drained. Will contact soon," that was it, we don't want everyone to notice yet, our return will be in a very X-Men fashion.

"Glad they're safe," Remy smiled taking a sip of his drink his hand in Rogues as she slept on.

"I am very glad you're safe, we worried the entire time we were away about you," he smiled.

He had this light tone his accent still fresh "I was so sad for some time, but I helped many cross the oceans, the border to Canada. I made use of my time," and he did, but I saw there was never another girl in the time we were gone it was always Rogue.

I leaned back resting as much as I could. The sun was up and Rogue took over as Remy crashed in back, we're a minute away when the same horrible feeling hits us again, I grab the wheel pulling to the side as we are hit from behind. I can't breathe; I shield my mind from the attack, I was able to maneuver from the Jeep, each step was like wading through thick mud, but I was able to move.

Big black vehicles covered the entrance, this was where we stopped. I moved to the side resting my head against the cold steel of the massive cargo truck when everything stopped. People screaming, sirens blaring as I held my hand to Remy and Rogue to hold their place. The steel door swung open and a man with pale blond hair stumbled out, falling to the ground before moving. He was handsome but his mind was another subject, he was hunting my Wolverine, I had to make a choice. I could get to Logan or save Caliban.

Fuck it.

I walked into the truck a man turned his gun pointed at me as I held up my hand.

"Sit and shut up," I echoed as I took control having him do as I say, Caliban was on the floor trying to breath when I held my hand up. The lock clicked and the door opened, I reached down putting his arm around my own neck dragging this tall and might I add not a light man out of the truck, I closed my eyes Logan was gone, I waste no time we moved on. I made sure the Reavers were focusing on something else, not noticing our escape.

Remy was the first over taking Caliban from me, he was burned, the Reavers tortured him until he helped them, but he was making sure to be one step behind. For that we would let him heal, and rest in a nice bed. I knew deep down we would make it to Logan.

I drive off as they find Caliban missing, the rage filled thoughts of Donald as he killed his fellow Reaver for letting him go.

"Rogue find us a hotel, a little from here," I blocked all thoughts so my brain could rest, I was drained as Rogue took over driving again. We passed men pushing a truck back on to a road as a woman and child, put magnificent horses back into the trailer.

"Should we stop and help," but I was too tired, a blue truck was parked close, they had help.

I looked again before speaking, I felt as if we should have stopped but Caliban was in pain and the humans had help "A truck pulled over and is helping, we need to get to the motel its two hundred miles from here,"

My ass hurt, my friends and I needed a decent night sleep or we would fail. Remy and Rogue got their own room, thank god, as I stayed with Caliban who lay there watching me.

His voice was weak as he ate his food "Daya, how are you here?" was his first question.

I answered him, "Not happy to see me, I should have killed you for working for the Reavers for those few years rounding up our kind. But since you asked and helped Logan, I was in Limbo with Magik, we escaped before we all died. I have been back four days, " he gave me a nod going back to eating.

Time passed before he spoke again "He isn't the same, I am not the same, he is old and dying. He carries a bullet to do it too. He cared for Charles, did everything he could to make sure he was well, but it was hard. Charles is much worse, but I am glad you're back. He is close, we passed him," I groaned laying down, falling to sleep with ease.

I didn't dream, but still woke in a cold sweat, looking over to see that Caliban was still sleeping. I sit up, it is still very early, I try shifting through minds until I see him eventually I do, except it is a little girl's dream not his own. She, grandfather, Logan, and a family sit around the dinner table laughing, she does not laugh but smiles her fingers covered in food her hair unkempt.

I walked into the room she turned to me, her hand clung to a chain around her neck as I take seat next to Grandfather, he looked so old, next my eyes drift to my Wolverine, he looks bad, sick, old. I didn't age, he looked to be my grandfather. His skin would be better once he had the cure, but he would still have the salt and pepper hair he now had, and when I looked at him it was still the same burning feeling as I have always had for him.

"Hello, Laura," I smiled now she looked at grandfather.

"Daya," was all she muttered with a thick Spanish accent. I give her a nod.

Logan was in deep with me already her flashes made it worse, he would have left this child alone if he had the choice. But now he doesn't, I stand offering the girl my hand she took it as we walked outside seeing the flames from the now leveled power plant.

We sit on the front steps "Logan is a hard man to love, Laura. But once he does love you, he will protect you. I am coming, don't alert them, they wouldn't believe you, well grandfather would. Grandfather does love you, I can tell. Where are you headed?"

She does speak "Wolverine is my father, I was grown in a lab. He is not very nice, we're going to Eden. 48.9770333, -102.15549," she the coordinates memorized. She couldn't speak very good English as I touch her head giving her just that the ability to speak English, but I liked her accent.

I sit with her "I will come, and I will take you all to my home. The X-Men are here again, we saved six of your friends from Transigen they're heading to New York,"

Her dark eyes like her father's, I couldn't be mad she was grown and not physically fathered by him. But still he is her father and he should have acted in such a way," she must have woken, she vanished and I snapped back to the motel room.

 _ **Please review...**_


	5. The dinosaurs are on fire again

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

My claws embedded into the cream-colored walls as I force myself to keep moving forward, launching myself a step before my claws pierced the wall again. My head feeling ready to explode, my breathing labored. I force myself to focus on the large man filling the door frame, it couldn't be heard but the growl escaped me.

His eyes the only thing that could move, he saw his death coming until the claws extended into his head than I was sure he saw nothing, these people couldn't last much longer. Laura was on the floor moving towards the medication, she knew.

I killed every single man moving slow, her hand was stretched the needle in hand, it was like I was moving my hand through Jell-O; so thick but soon it is in my hand. Another dead, the blood would be spurting as soon as Charles's seizure finished.

The needle made slow contact to his neck, the plunger pushed down, it all stopped, falling to my knees sent pained spiking up to my spine, Laura rushed to his side her hand in his.

We had to get out of here fast, the Reavers would fill this place within minutes, the camera attached to the now dead mother fucker. We had little time, I rushed Charles from the room, we had luck on our side for once; people were rushing around, some on the ground moaning as Charles sobbed calling out words of apology as we passed each one. The anguish clear in his voice.

With the confusion we are able to leave the Casino, bending down I picked up Charles, he didn't seem to weigh much. I set him in the back of the truck as Laura scampered into the front of the truck. Hastily I folded his chair dropping into the bed of the truck before driving off as fast as I could before any more trouble came at us.

I drove down the highway seeing the fucking new trucks, useless waste of spaces. I still liked the older ones, that still drove on these roads, it wasn't too late to turn back and fix our world. It was going to be a long drive but it was relaxing all the same. Laura was looking out the window her hair blowing in the wind, her pink sunglasses on. I wish Dayanara and I had a child, plus Daya would understand how to deal with this child sitting not but three feet from me. She would know how to put a brush to her hair, I just let the girl do as she pleased as I drove, but the sound of the lock unlocking and locking was becoming annoying.

The constant clicking grew steadily annoying as I barked out "Knock it off," my voice angry and frustrated with the little beast.

I was always on edge "Logan, she is just a child, calm down," Charles voice chimed from the back, but he was on my list.

I grab the bottle "How long have you not been taking your fucking medication. Yeah, this last one helped but it could have cost us, cost people their lives, Charles,"

It was low, he looked paler, sadder "Two days" his voice low filled with shame, how the mighty have fallen rings in my mind. I give her the bottle, she opens it taking two.

"Give him them, I want to see it," and I did seeing his sarcastic open mouth tongue hanging, the noises he made was like a fussy five-year-old. I was always so torn, wanting to just die and the other half wanting to make sure Charles went first, without me he be used by Transigen, his brain removed and studied. In no way was I ever going to allow them to take him, to hurt him, he was my father in the ways that counted to me. Blood didn't make him my father, I couldn't help but think that if my Daya was here she would take Laura as he child. Blood wouldn't matter to her either.

I jerked the wheel to the left, the truck swerving off the road into the median before jumping on to the incoming traffic, I jerked the wheel moving between cars before getting back onto the right side of the road, my foot slamming on the brakes as my heart raced. I turn seeing Charles holding on for dear life, Laura looking panicked as well.

"You okay, Charles?" I asked he waved my concern as he righted himself, a horse trailer had been run off the road. I looked on.

"We should offer them some assistance," it was Charles, always the do gooder, I rather drive off and get to this drop off sooner rather than later.

But again we stop and drive closer to them, I was out while I turned seeing Charles his eyes closed as the runaway horses calmed, moving back to the woman and teen boy who started putting them into the trailer.

I spoke my voice tense and gruff "You folks need some help?" the man turned with a small smile.

His face was passive, he was a good man you could see that "Yeah we sure could, thanks. Looks like we got in this small hole over here," this shouldn't take long. My hands braced on the hood of his Bronco as Laura was standing on the horse trailer her fascination with the horses clear.

I turned seeing a nice Jeep in an all-black, it was familiar. The deep voice broke me from my trance "Push," the truck was heavy but we moved it as his wife started it, his hand slammed on the hood laughing, but the laugh was forced.

I called out "Come on, Laura," she turned her face cold, she didn't really show emotion.

His wife, a very kind looking woman "Can we offer you good folks a hot meal, it is the very least we can do. Ya'll didn't have to stop but you did, rare nowadays that people help others, we good ones have to stick together," her voice had a lingering sweetness as I was about to decline, Charles ruined it all.

His voice weak "We would love that, thank you very much," he chimed.

She smiled, "This is my husband, Will, our son Nate, and I am Kathryn." she smiled again as I shook her husband's hand then her's.

"I am Logan, that is Laura and my father Charles. Guess we will follow you," and we did, they lived on a farm, with some big plant type of factory located close.

Kathryn cooked as we all talked, Laura was watching Nate who smiled at her, she tried to smile back not something she was used to, she helped him set the table watching him soaking up any information, learning from him more like it. She should blend in but her being mute was an issue.

Will smiled "Cute little girl, if I can ask. Where is her maw at?" I could smell his worry over asking this simple question, his eyes looking at Laura.

Charles answered, helping me out "Dayanara passed a few years ago, my granddaughter. My world, she was killed," his voice could break hearts with the real pain he felt, he never forgot her, not once.

In Charles hand was her picture, her smile was everything, I turned away "She was a stunner, I am sorry for your loss. I see it is something you have not been able to deal with,"

"You don't get over a death, not hers. Not ever, she was one of a kind, she would enter a room and it was like the sun shining after a storm, she was younger than me, but damn she loved me and I loved her," his wife touched my shoulder.

Her voice low "She sounds like a great woman, I am sure our lord is helping her watch over you all," I smiled even if I didn't believe in this god shit.

But here we sit at dinner, laughing, I noticed Laura was laughing her hand on the tags, she had taken great pleasure in showing Nate them "Those are nice, they look old. Are they your parents dog tags?" he asked as she shook her head yes, her eyes bright as he touched them.

She ate like an animal until I gave her a fork, she understood eating a little faster "Sorry, never got how to act like a father." I tried as Kathryn smiled at Laura.

"All fine, Nate used to do the very same, there is plenty more for her," a heart of gold was hard to find these days, her son spoke.

"I will give up on school so we can travel too," his parents laughing at him, contradicting him.

Charles spoke "Now why would you do that, Nate,"

I smiled "Watch how you answer, Nate. You're talking to a man who ran a school for many years," I chuckled.

"It was a special school, Logan was a pupil there." he smiled, a real one this time.

"I was kicked out a few times though," and at those time's it was hard on Daya.

"I would like to say you were a good student but the words would choke me," he laughed, the entire table did, even Laura who made a small sound trying to laugh.

Dinner was great as I stood "Thank you very much, it was a great meal with great company. It was needed, but we should be off, we have two hundred miles to the motel," Will stood.

His voice firm "No, you can stay here. We have an extra room for your Pa and little girl. It is late and ya'll need the rest, tomorrow is another day," It was hard to refuse.

So I don't, it was a risk but still, Charles needed a nice bed.

"They did it again, we have guest and a sink full of dishes, Nate go fill the tub before it is off," I leaned in.

They spoke low before he turned "I have to go a mile up the road to fix this, we have been having some problems with the factory, we wouldn't sell to Transigen," this was not good.

I retort "I will come, let me just get my father settled," it was the least I could do after all their hospitably. I carried Charles upstairs, and into the bathroom, for him to use and take his medication.

"This has been nice, a risk I know, Logan. " he took his pills without a fight, I carried him putting him in bed as he talked.

"She would like them," he was a shell, but he was my shell, Laura's too. She loved him and he her, it was clear. So I leave seeing Laura with Nate.

I cut in "I will be back in a little, I am going to go help Will. Understand?" I asked she gave me a nod before turning back to Nate as she ate a slice of pie with Nate, she tried to copy his movements as he ate, which was good.

It was dark as we walked "Look at those, big metal dinosaurs with no brains. Making that corn syrup for them energy drinks and stuff, we don't use that shit in our home. " he was right to not be consuming it, the gmo was bad enough.

The water pipe was unsealed as we worked for an hour straight, tightening the bolts, until the water stopped and we were soaked but soon an ear-splitting noise was heard as an explosion knocked us back into the fence.

I was up seeing the massive factory engulfed in flames, the metal dino's now engulfed as well, a beam of fire moving up into the sky before vanishing. The explosion would draw news, we had to leave early in the morning.

Will laughed dusting himself off "Finally, hope some mutant got their fucking revenge against them. Now don't tell Kathryn, I said that word, she would have my damn head on a platter," I laughed woman are a true force, but we watch as dark smoke billows as we make our way to his home.


	6. New Mutant

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

I lay in the dark, needing to go back to sleep but now so much was weighing on my mind. Wolverine was a father, not a great one but still he was all Laura had, Grandfather was trying but as I saw he was not faring well. I was concerned over Wolverine, we had medication from Earth 256 for him. But was that the only issue…I was thinking it was his healing factor that was malfunctioning in some way, if it was true we must reset his dna back to how they were. All your genome's change, 50 million cell's die daily, currently this would not be a big factor.

But for now, I could do nothing until we caught up to them, I fall asleep screams filled my dreams, a young new mutant was bleeding in field of corn. He was crying begging for help as my eyes shot open, it was still dark, Caliban was sleeping. I was up walking from the room leaving him to sleep same with Rogue and Remy. He was very close, I drove off leaving the motel behind taking to the roads, my mind on his never leaving him alone.

"I am coming, child. Stay hidden," was all I could whisper in comfort, it hit me I have seen this boy before, in Laura's dream.

Nate, his name was Nate and he was kind to her.

My foot hit the gas taking the road I see in his head, he tries to make no noise, Transigen is there, I have to go through the fields. Which means my Jeep was being left on the side of the road, so I could make my way through the fields on foot.

Stalks of corn hit me, making marks in my skin but I forged on nothing was going to stop me. I was close his mind clearer when I see two Reavers gun's out and pointing at the floor, a low growl escaped.

My hand raised my fuel was the burning hatred I shared for them, their now lifeless bodies fell to the floor, blood hitting everything within three feet of them, the corn soaked in it, as I walked forward seeing Nate on the ground, but he was alive his stomach was open, he was not out of the woods yet.

I bent down helping him, it was slow going as he stumbled "Hold tight this will be easier," he gave me a look as his body floated close to the ground as we moved to the Jeep. I would patch him up at the hotel. He just looked peaceful as I put him into the car seeing the sun was rising, I was gone longer than I should have been, but we drive off heading down the road seeing the billowing black smoke of the Transigen factory, Jean I really owed you for that one.

He was silent, his mind on his family, even Laura, I was confused Logan killed them, but not Logan he was young, and my Logan was an old man now. It was a fucking clone, X-24 my mind touching the frantic mind of X-24 he was like a new born but filled with this burning rage. I reached the hotel seeing Rogue and Remy standing outside looking pissed as I pulled into the building.

"Remy get over here, carry him in," I was out opening the door yelling for Remy, who wasted no time, in his arms was Nate as he was being carried to my room, Remy with gentle hands laid him on the bed as Rogue handed me a small kit, I worked, it seemed he had a small healing factor, so I injected a new serum we acquired in another Earth, one I liked other than the fact Wolverine was a very, very bad guy.

This should help, he could heal and talk in the Jeep; we are leaving soon "Hello, Nate. Care to explain how you came to be in the fields?" I smiled cleaning the blood from him as Remy and Rogue got us food and Nate a set of clothes.

His eyes were not panicked "I heard Laura screaming, I jumped from bed with my baseball bat ready to help her. It looked like her father but then it didn't, you know what I mean. Her dad is old, this guy was like a younger version of himself. I hit him when these claws hit my stomach, I woke seeing my mother dead, my mother," I held him close now, he was still young and now he was alone and confused.

"She was very brave, I have no doubt she tried to protect you and Laura." I whispered as Caliban took over cleaning the young boy.

Nate waited a few more minutes "I crawled passed her, and down the front stairs heading for the fields before falling. I heard you after I pleaded for help, you said you were coming. Then Reavers found me, then you came,"

I retorted "I will always come, I am Dayanara Xavier. My Grandfather was Charles the old man in your house, Logan is my husband, Laura was grown in a lab by Transigen. We're mutants, and so are you. I was gone for years in Limbo, I can give you more details, but thank you for how you treated Laura, from what I read on her she was not treated well. She was made to be a weapon, Logan is her father and trying to get her to safety," Nate, his tone changed his body language as well. He was scared not of me but something he knew.

I gave him a small smile "Just tell me, " in my sweetest tone and it worked.

His voice was low "The clone thing killed Charles. I saw the real Logan carrying him into his truck, he was covered in blood as Logan chanted over and over it wasn't him. As he was dying he was saying something about he and Logan finally getting their Sunseeker…"

My heart dropped, it felt as if it landed in some realm I was not in. Grandfather gone was beyond my thinking, they tried to take Laura, killed my grandfather, but in his own thoughts it showed Laura was safe again after Logan took a massive beating, but he won due to Nate's brave father. The X-Men owe this family, they would see justice serve against this company against all that played a hand in this.

Nate rested after eating, "We are heading to a placed called Eden, we will not stop unless it is for gas. Our deadline has come, we head to North Dakota I have the coordinates, Caliban come here." I held some hate for him but he has tried to redeem himself.

He moved over, the room dark for him "Yes," he was scared of me and with good right.

"Take him to Westchester, take him to the Xavier school. I will alert them you are coming you should only stop once for gas, and food. Have Nate do it all. Don't be seen, this is important he must reach the safety of the school," he looked worried but his resolve was there, he would do it.

"Remy get us a car, a fast one. Caliban take my Jeep the tint will protect you during the day. Nate listen, Caliban is a friend he is going to take you to the school, it is protected, you need to heal. But when you must stop for gas and food, you must do it, he can't be in direct sunlight. Here is cash, I am going to get Laura and Logan, and the body of my grandfather after," handing him some money, he gave me a nod.

"Make sure she is okay, she was odd but I really liked her," he smiled as I helped him up, Rogue on his other side as he was in the passenger seat, we took our gear as Caliban was in dressed to avoid the sun, but once the doors are closed he would be fine.

"Well come on young Nate, we have a long drive a head of us. We are off, are you sure the tint can protect?" he asked me.

I retorted with a smirk "Grandfather had this custom made, I promise it will protect you, when the doors are closed of course," he knew I was messing with him, our problems could heal if he did this, but if he failed I would kill him myself.

We watched them leave "He better be on our side this time, Suga," Rogue put her arm around me as we waited outside, and I was not disappointed seeing the cherry red sports car Remy pulled up in. I was in the driver's seat, my foot made of lead as we sped off heading to North Dakota. We are days behind now, letting Nate and Caliban heal cost us, so now I just hope it didn't coast us too much.


	7. Last Mission

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

The house was nearly dark when Will and I walked in, my senses picking up on a scent; one that shouldn't be here, I held my hand up "We are not alone, I will go first," and I did with him behind me when his wife screamed, then Laura's mingled with the ringing sounds of gun shots.

Glass breaking but I could still hear Laura screaming in a way only she could, I screamed "Charles,"

He was shaking on the bed, the smell of blood tingled my senses as I saw marks same as mine in his chest, I broke "It wasn't me, it wasn't me. Please, Charles. It wasn't me, believe me," my voice wrecked as I cradled him to me taking him from this house as the only other body was Kathryn a site I wouldn't forget. Her throat was torn out, her raw meaty flesh seen, blood dripping onto the floor as Will held her.

Will looked up "Where are Nate and Laura?" I yelled he looked stunned for a second before he realized his son was missing from the house, Laura as well. I held Charles as he saw my father dying in my arms as we rushed from the house, my first task was to get Charles in the truck and then try and get Laura back.

I was covered in his blood as Will screamed for his son and I placed Charles in the bed of the truck as gentle as I could all the while just mumbling over and over "It wasn't me, it wasn't me," his eyes half open, they fluttered shut ever few moments.

He was all I had, he was my last connection to my wife he was my family, the last of it left. Even as I set him, he touches my arm his voice so weak "Nature made you a freak, man made you a weapon, my Daya made you human," then in front of my eyes his shuttered his body went ridged and then nothing.

My heart breaking as the shrill scream of Laura broke through, it was me but not me, a young version of myself, a fucking clone.

I hoped Will found Nat and made it from this place. I stalked the clone, he turned looking at me before dropping Laura into the wet grass, the dew already starting as the fresh scent of the morning was here.

My voice broken but filled with rage, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

I held my own as my claws made large gashes into his flesh, tear and ripping, the sound filled my ears, I took so much pleasure in it. His blood running a dark red covering his green shirt, his movement sluggish not as precise, more rushed, he was only filled with rage.

I was bloody, his claws raking over my back as I fell to my knee's before I was tossed into a large tire, my white top torn and bloody, my own chest was on fire, the skin torn open, the blood stopped flowing but it wasn't healing. It looked right out of a fucking movie, but the sound of metal on metal made my eyes snap open as Will rammed his Bronco right into my other self, staggering to my feet as Will just unloaded his gun into my clone.

I grabbed him "Get away from this place, if you stay they will kill you. Get your son and leave. I can't smell him close, he already fled, smart kid, go now," Will gave me a look.

His voice anguished "You're a mutant, your father and daughter too. If I need to find you how do I do it," I was going to kill myself after dropping Laura off in Dakota even if some made up fucking place wasn't there.

"I used to live in Westchester, NY. I am going back after this," a small glimmer of hope was all he needed, he was gone taking another vehicle and driving off, I could hear him stop calling for his son every few until those sounds faded.

I snatched Laura back up, and we too started to drive when she turned her head, her hands cuffed, her feet as well a long silver bar connecting the cuffs. She saw Charles dead in the bed of the truck, her screams filled the cab as she struggled. I could sense her anger, her pain, her fear from here as I tried to drive, the corn stalks hitting the truck until we skidded onto the open road, I looked over extending my right hand my claws coming out to free her.

"Just hold still," I barked out at her, she stopped looking at me, her face filled with emotions, but there was nothing I knew to do. How can I help her when I am broken and destroyed myself?

The pain was real, it grounded me as we drove until the sun was high above us, it was time to stop and bury Charles. We had to, he should be buried in his home in Westchester, at that moment I knew I was coming back for him, my last mission as an X-men was going to be taking him home so he could rest.

I carried him across the dirt road seeing a small lake nestled in the forest. Setting him down, I started to work, the ground was good; it yields to the shovel as I just dug and dug until it was a decent size, Laura sat in the dirt right next to Charles, her hand in his one last time.

"He is dead, they killed him," I wasn't a nice guy, my voice was rough and mean as she just covered his hand as I bent in pain, the pain flared while my vision tilted and spun.

Soon, too soon he was covered in dirt until I returned, I made sure to write the location on a scrap sheet of paper from the glove box slipping it into my pocket. I stand needing to say something, anything to him.

"It has a lake, Charles. I- I am- I am coming back for you. You will see home again," I felt her small hand grasp my arm, a small form of comfort, this wasn't her fault, it was mine.

My movements harsh as I shove her off and walk to the truck, but it won't start so I am out screaming, the shovel in my hands

With every curse the shovel broke something on this truck "FUCK!"

"MOTHER FUCKER!" broken lights, mirrors shattering the glass and mirror falling to the ground as Laura just watched this all.

"SON OF A BITCH,"

"FUUUCCKKK!" that was all I had as my body revokes against me, I stumbled then fell on my back, at first I am looking up at the clear blue sky, it was a sight.

I closed my eyes and when they reopened I was looking at a ceiling with some fishes hanging from them, I was so confused. But a pleasant smell wafted to me, old spice, chamomile, and medications.

His voice was low and filled with worry "I never thought I would ever get to meet one of you, gosh darn it has been a pleasure. Now, son. You have some serious issues, you need to get yourself checked in, or at the least let me run some test. I was so worried I would have to tell that sweet little girl in there her pa wasn't going to make it," he smiled he was some old small town doctor.

"A pleasure, doc. But for your own safety forget you have seen us, we got some bad people after us and I don't want them killing you too," I was up as he took the I.V out but he was still concerned.

'I could hide you, help you. Not all humans are bad, let me help," my hand one his shoulder.

I answered, "We're late, we have a deadline so we can cross into Canada," was all I could come up with and he let it go thinking we had to leave asap.

Laura was up removing the head phones from her ears, as I walked out with her in front of me, "We have to go," my words fall on deaf ears as she strode away to a small older mail jeep turned into an everyday Jeep. A fishing box was on the driver seat, she somehow carried me and drove me here just to get me help.

"You can't just take things," but it was a rule not even I followed, it was about survival for her now, I had my own plans.

I turn to her "You know this Eden place is fucking made up, your nurse made all this shit up," her face contorted, her hands fumbling in her back pack as she procured a picture, it was of her and a group of children all looking sullen.

"Rictor, Bobby, Jamaica, Rebecca, and Delilah," she says, wait this kid can talk. What the fuck!

My words filled with ire at this kid "You can fucking talk, what was with all this shit for 2,000 miles,"

I regret her talking the minute it happens again "Usted me llevará a Eden, es real usted imbécil. Yo soy tu hija ahora me llevan o voy a golpearte viejo. Tu esposa nos va a reunir allí, tenemos que darnos prisa." I held my hands to my head, wanting her to shut up.

"No," her small fist punched me over and over.

""Rictor, Bobby, Jamaica, Rebecca, and Delilah,"

"Rictor, Bobby, Jamaica, Rebecca, and Delilah," she screamed and screamed much to my ire.

I screamed back "FINE, don't hit me again," I mutter foul words under my breath as I fumbled getting the keys into the ignition "You will see, you little heathen,"

I left this small town behind, the road is covered on all sides by mountains, but I am so tired, as I keep drifting to sleep.


	8. Questions, food, and good company

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

Remy was sleeping, his snores making listening to music a very hard task as I drove, in fact it made driving hard to do. Rogue was just happy, happy we're back, happy she has her Remy back. A match made in heaven those two are. I was going over every scenario in my head, updates from Jean said both cargo's made it to the estate un-harmed.

Her eyes drifted to mine, but knowing what she was already going to say made it easier. We never needed to actually talk, her every word vibrated in my head and when I spoke to her it was a low echo. "So this dream?"

I would growl at her but Remy was passed out and it would be best we rest when we could "What about it, Rogue,"

"Stop this, Daya. Being so cold will end up costing you. Better you start talking letting everything out,"

She was right, I wasn't cold per say just reserved "Laura, she is Wolverine's daughter. She was grown in a lab like the other's we rescued she was one of the lucky ones who escaped the facility. She is a sweet little girl, she has her father's eyes, she is not tame in the least. I am very hurt by his actions, he would have left her many times over if not for Grandfather. And the insane fact he kept Grandfather locked in a dome, a fucking dome, Rogue," my anger evident in my tone as she gave me a nod.

Her voice soft and calm "He has made some very dangerous mistakes, but he kept Charles safe and alive. As for this girl, well he didn't do the do with other girls, but seems you're pissed about his treatment of the girl,"

I let my head hit the head rest "Yes," was all I said. She let it drop as we drove through the night, I was the only awake as the sun rose we would hit the next town in an hour, we needed fuel and food in that order too. Than I was taking a small nap, my eyes burned, either form lack of sleep or crying, it was a tossup. I am afraid I am falling further away than I should, anger clouded my mind.

I was hungry, nothing could ever change that, I wanted pizza but for the next few months until we had a firm hold and understanding we aren't eating bad. I know some places serve healthier pizza, but here we are in some small town that looks right out of a movie, I pulled into a local gas station, I still wore the clothes I returned in, the heeled boots not very comfortable after so many days having them on but I forge on walking into the satiation.

A few looked at me, more than a few feared what they saw "Good morning, sir. I need a fill up on pump three, please," handing over the cash as he took his hands shook but he still served me, I was not what they thought, but again I did not try and correct them either.

We would eat in some local diner I walked out to the bright sun beating down me, the smell of gas wasn't horrible. I filled the tank as the other two started to wake in the car, the door slamming as I got in made them both jump wide eyed and awake.

Remy sat up "I will drive next," like he had a choice, he slept the longest.

My voice was filled with humor "Yeah, I would think so, you slept like the dead. We're going to eat before we hit the road again," I say driving off towards the center of town to find a good place to eat.

Even as we entered a few people looked at us, some left as we sat the waitress came giving us a foul look "Sorry we don't serve Reavers," she had been the first to call a haul to us eating.

An older man came next to here, a doctor by his mindset and clothes "We don't want no trouble, you hear. We told the last group nothing and you three will get the same, you can't come into our town and cause trouble, you people disgust us," he spat as I stood they both flinched back, I was not going to be dis-respected by a mutant, Reaver, or human.

The Doctor was hiding something, he didn't out right say it but he insinuated it "I am hungry, I am not here to make trouble."

The old man "You leave now,"

I grabbed him as every person in close range pulled their guns, I see they're not joking Reavers aren't welcome. I turned my eyes to the doctor who looked proud of his town at that moment, his mind was mine, drifting through memories of days passed, Laura was in his waiting room dragging Logan who looked like a fucked-up mess, his chest torn open as the good doctor and his nurse rushed to help him. He was a mutant lover; well fine these people didn't seem too bad now as I dropped the man his body crumpling to the floor.

I smile "Look, you are all under the wrong impression. Go ahead and shoot us, those bullets would never make it too us. I am looking for a man he was hurt, our daughter was with him. His name is Logan, he is a mutant," but this didn't faze them.

They all stood guns pointed as Rogue stood next to me "We going to just let them think they can take us, Suga?" her voice flat

"No, I am done playing we are losing day light because of them," my hand flicked in an annoyed manner as their guns flew from their fumbling hands and to the far wall, a few went off, the loud shots rang clear as a small bubble formed making sure no harm came to any person in the diner.

Everyone looked on in awe at us "Mutants, they have returned," was echoed a few times.

My voice urgent now "I am looking for my husband, he thinks I am dead, he is trying to get my daughter to safety. I was gone for years in another dimension, ya'll are good folks. But I need my family, he was here and you treated him, how many hours or days ago was that. I could get the info myself but that is so un-needed,"

"He came two days ago, he was hurt real bad. We offered to hide him and the girl, but he said they had a deadline to cross into Canada. I prayed he get help, and here you are," now he was such a jolly old man, we're not far behind now.

"We have to go, we aren't far behind now," my voice tired, they all gave me looks of pity.

"Let us get you three fed first, sit young lady. I am going to get ya'll some coffee with some real sugar not that Gmo shit they be using. Order some food," so we did, as questions came left and right, we answered as best we could and we asked our own, about the years we were gone. At least it was a good meal with very nice company was well needed as well.

Soon we leave them, they all wave us off, we would come back when this was over and have another meal with this community. But for now we drive, the lane on both sides is covered by mountains and jagged rock, we drive and drive as it gets dark, we continue trying to reach it by morning.


	9. In my sleep

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

She comes at night when I sleep…

"Déjame conducer," I say again as Logan drives badly, the vehicle swerving off the road, making it bounce as the tires hit the rocks, my hands grasp the wheel pulling it, we drive on again.

He is falling to sleep every so often, his body failing his eyes closing I can smell the poison taking over his body, I can smell the amber colored liquid he drinks it has a sour burning smell to it. He is all I have right now, she said he is not bad but I can't see how she is right, but I know she is.

She will come as she said she would, maybe we can stay with her, I feel that I want to stay with her, she said they have a school, a real school that we all can stay, that they have some of our friends already there.

I grab the wheel again pulling hard as he yells and makes a wet gurgling noise at me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" his voice is rough and annoyed like the doctor.

We miss the boulder as the vehicle is tilted now as he gives me a loathing look "Why did you do that?" was echoed.

My voice low and annoyed at his childish acts "Yo manejo, necesitas descansar, I drive you need rest," he just gave me more looks as he falls back to sleep not able to go any further. I wait for time to pass and as the sun goes down, I move my body moving from under his, the door closing as I walk around the car to the side that drive's, I sit on his leg so that I might reach everything.

I don't sleep, I drive through the night the music coming from the radio keeps me company "Vuelvo a casa, mamá llego a casa."

It was lonely, but soon I would see my friends we are so close. I drive for a long time; the sun comes up bringing a new day with it as I see it. Eden, it is made of wood but there they're waiting for me, my friends.

I leave him sleeping taking to the rocks, a walk way made of rock was carved into the mountain. I run now, my heart like a fast drum in my chest. Rictor smiles, I can see it from here then I smell him, I turn Logan is there looking surprised as I scream.

"EDEN," my fingers pointing at my waiting friends as he collapses to the ground his face smacking on rocks as I leave him heading to my friends. I climbed, my hands cling to rocks as I reach the top, Leon is the first to me, his arms come around me.

His voice deeper than Rictors but still a child voice "I was worried for a little that you would not make to us, we leave soon,"

I answer, "I am here, we have to help, Wolverine," his eyes lit up as he looked at the plastic Wolverine action figure he carried always.

His hero, I was let up here as Delila, Rictor, Bobby, Candice, Leon all went to help, soon enough he is on the wooden beam being pulled high up the mountain side, Rictor with the long-hooked pole waited with me.

My voice urgent "Rictor, necesita medicina. Mi papá está enfermo, él me salvó. Ella viene a mí en mis sueños, usted lee mucho acerca de su Daynara, sus X-Men favoritos. Ellos regresan y vienen a ayudar en la frontera, él no necesita saber." He looked shocked his ears, nose and cheeks turning red as he looked in deep thought.

He confirmed "We will see, I hope the X-men have returned to this world. But for now, we must be ready to leave you made it in good time we leave in the morning, we will give him the serum, and let him rest,"

And that we did, Logan sleep and so did I but she never came, it was still day light when I feel to sleep she came at night. She would come, she would be my mother, she could teach me, teach us to be New Mutants.

Even when I wake it is still day light a few of us use scissors to fix his bread like how it was in the comics, small female giggles can be heard as the hair falls to his chest, he has healed but is so tired still, the fight; the will to live is gone.

He jumped from the bed as we scatter around the room, he stares in the mirror a scent of lingering emotional pain comes to me as he stares at his reflection "Not funny, this is not funny," his voice firm as we laugh running from the room.

He stumbled moments later…

((Translation: Rictor, necesita medicina. Mi papá está enfermo, él me salvó. Ella viene a mí en mis sueños, usted lee mucho acerca de su Dayanara, sus X-Men favoritos. Ellos regresan y vienen a ayudar en la frontera, él no necesita saber.

In English is: Rictor, he needs medicine. My dad he is sick, he saved me. She comes to me in my dreams, you read a lot about her; Dayanara, your favorite X-Men. They return they coming to help at the border, he needs not know.))


	10. Chapter point of views

**So I had thought each chapter was labeled in point of view's but as it was brought to my attention only a few are.**

 **Chapter one: Logan/ Wolverine point of view**

 **Chapter two: Dayanara Xavier point of view**

 **Chapter three: Logan/ Wolverine point of view**

 **Chapter four: Dayanara Xavier point of view**

 **Chapter five: Logan/ Wolverine point of view**

 **Chapter six: Dayanara Xavier point of view**

 **Chapter seven: Logan/Wolverine point of view**

 **Chapter eight: Dayanara Xavier point of view**

 **Chapter nine: Laura's point of view**

 **Chapter ten: Logan/ Wolverine point of view**

 **Chapter eleven: Dayanara Xavier point of view**

 **Chapter twelve : Laura's point of view**

 **I assume the rest will be in in Dayanara's point of view, if I do switch to another it will be labeled!**

 **Thank you to Jarick for pointing this out. I am going to delete this after I post the next chapter and label the older ones.**


	11. Dark Angel

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of my story that I hope yall will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. To see outfits and character pictures head on over to Polyvore Noellamonster. Thanks for reading and please review!**

My mouth was dry as a bone as the sun beat down on me my body stiff, I raise my hand to shield my tired eyes from the un-relenting sun. Laura is missing so I try to force my worn-out body to exit the stolen Jeep each move is far worse than the last, but I stumble over rocks searching for her the heat making me more sluggish. There she was half-way to the mountain side the way she stiffens and turns alerts me she can smell me coming as I can also take in her similar scent.

Her shrill voice screams her finger pointing high up the mountain.

"EDEN!" I turned to gaze up seeing a group of people all looking down as my world spun, my knee's give way and I fall, I wasn't out until my head cracked the rock, breaking it in half.

My dreams are filled with flash backs of missions I have done, our friends, falling in love, our wedding, last was her death. No matter how I remember it, I am the one who killed her it changes every time but deep down I am the one to blame. She and I, were supposed to be on vacation when everything went to hell she was so mad at me when alerted I was leaving on a mission. I came home to carnage with Charles in his chair looking ready to die himself, I had been gone two days now so many are dead, so many. I took what was needed for us to survive before leaving as fast as I could. Charles was screaming that she was dead, but he didn't understand how, he never remembered it was him.

Another memory of her, her soft voice so caring as she gazed down at her Grandfather. He was sleeping in the infirmary after going through a series of tests.

She says, "He is dangerous, Wolverine. He doesn't even know it his mind will cause destruction without his desire to do so, knowing all of this I have something to ask of you."

I felt nothing but pure love and happiness for her, with her. From the way she gazed at me I knew she could see it in my eyes.

I say, "Well I can listen, but no promises,"

Her scoff made me smile "I want a promise, you will never break one to me, so in turn I need one. With all the issues with the Reavers, Transigen hunting mutants, if anything were to happen to me I need you to take care of him he can't do it on his own, not anymore. He has been a father to you, and a grandfather to so many here. I task you with his care, so Wolverine can you promise me this?" little did I know not but a week after I made the promise to her she would be dead and I would be alone with Charles, who needed me. But never more than I needed his granddaughter.

Sound's that I haven't heard in so long hit me, giggling, was ringing through my head.

At first, I was trying to ignore it but it pulls me wake's me from my sleep, my eyes adjusting to the faint sunlight filtering through the small window. Hovering above me is a few young girls they scatter like roaches as I bolt up from the bed seeing small hairs covering my chest. The mirror, which was smaller than even the window was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. I cleared most with my hand, they trimmed my beard and hair to match how it used to be, fucking comic books.

I turned looking at them, my face pulled into angry grimace. "Not funny, this is not funny," I was fuming as they run from the cabin laughing as if it was in fact funny.

A grown old man couldn't even rest without them causing trouble, my Daya would have loved them. She would have joined in their fun giving grooming tips to the females, I smile even as my heart clenched.

It was hot and sticky when I walked out pulling the blue shirt over the white bloodied wife-beater. I saw a preteen boy that I swear I saw before too. Rictor, if I remembered his name correctly, more than likely from the short amount of time I was conscious here.

He was walking into their watch tower, I could smell Laura close to him. I made my way up to them the climb was the bad part my knees wanting to give out. The stairs wooden and shaky, protesting against my mass but it was effortless for them. He was helping Laura look from the massive set of binoculars, pointing at something in the far-off distance.

"That is where we will cross," it was lush green landscape, the border was a good few miles away nearly an eight-hour hike through it.

"You sure you can get them through?"

Rictor gave me a look, reminding me of a young Cyclopes. I hoped this kid was more like his father Avalanche than Cyclopes, better for everyone that way. I buried Cyclopes under the oak tree where he and Jean shared their first kiss as teens, I couldn't bare to touch another friend after that the smell of decay the sirens coming closer told me to escape with Charles, leave my dead wife behind.

His face matched his voice "I can, Laura said this is yours," in his hand was the cash, this wasn't right they would need it and I wouldn't; not where I was going.

I pushed it back to him "You need it, make sure she is taken care of."

His eyes lifted "Laura was very lucky to find you, Wolverine, we leave before dawn," all I had to do now was get Charles home, get us both home for this life to end. To be reunited with her once again, away from all of this, all the pain.

Laura just watched saying nothing, but the scent of her hurt and anger was in the air, we watched her walk out our eyes following her "She is un-happy, why I don't know," Rictor says his eyes back on mine.

I never understood woman. "I don't know either, I have to go bury the Professor back in New York then I have my own plans. Just take care of her, she will need you guys more than you understand," I have to walk away, I cared for Laura, maybe not as I should. I am her father, I did not know what that was like or how to handle it. This was just all dropped on my fucking lap. Love was a foreign thing, I knew I felt it but people I loved died, brutally.

I should love her more, but for now she was better off far away from me before my curse played out and she was taken, I have been forced to kill my own children, ones who turned evil, some on accident but now things have changed, Laura was different.

I watch them now as they sit around the fire laughing, the little boy carrying the Wolverine action figure walked in with a plate of food, he was Mavericks kid his mother had to have been African American, he with shaking hands handed me dinner.

I looked at him as he clung to the figure "That sure is a nice action figure you have,"

He smiled "You're my favorite X-men. Rictor, he likes Dayanara he said she is everything. I still like you most even if you're old," his voice not very high keeping it low like a whisper.

I chuckle, "Rictor has good taste, I loved her. She was like the sun rising every morning and the stars that shimmered every night. She was my everything, and one day I will see her again," the kid just sat with his own food as I talked about a mission in Russia we did, by the middle of the story all the kids gathered around listening to the true story not whatever they read.

My voice old but even as it cracked it was animated, "Colossus was holding the power cell walls up to keep them from touching, Dayanara was off with Sprite and Rogue fixing the main frame computer so Colossus, could safely move from the power cell chamber without being torn apart. I was closer than any, my skin tearing off little by little as I aided my friend. The Reavers caused so much damage and if this place went down the explosion would kill every single living thing for four hundred miles. We had to do everything we could. Daya, she was brilliant, they managed at the last minute to get the system up and running again. She was able to with the help of the other X-men get the computers back to new, not every mission ended well but this one did." They all looked so young, children so engrossed into a story.

"What was your wedding like?" it was Rictor, his warm brown eyes lost in my words, an odd request but a good memory.

I say, "It was everything that she wanted, I wanted to get married in Vegas without the dramatics but for her I would do anything. She looked like an angel when she walked down the aisle, I maybe a little biased but she always looked good, but that day was everything. Her grandfather, Professor X, walked her down the aisle she was crying before she even reached me all our friends were there. I think we had as many people as Lady Death and Deadpool, if not more. She was the belle of the ball, a day I will never forget not matter what,"

It was true. That day replayed in my head later that night the way she smiled, the way she laughed as Captain America twirled her around the floor, friends of mine from Japan arrived hours before the wedding bestowing gifts on her, much to her surprise. Our first dance, our first kiss as man and wife, the cake being smashed into my face as she laughed, the way she looked at me was everything; as if I was everything to her.

My eyes still feel heavy, but the sun is coming in. I move to my feet, they're all gone the fire was snuffed out. I move from the bed taking my shirt seeing the green medicine filled bottle with the syringe next to it.

I leave it all heading to the watch tower to see if I could see them at the pass. Once up there all I see is drones flying towards them, Transigen. I had no choice she was still my daughter, and those kids don't deserve to die or be used the vile and needle tossed in the bag as I tore from the small cabin taking to the forest, my breathing was labored, my heart thumping so wildly; nearly leaping from my chest. I wheezed, a wet sound coming from my chest as I ran for god knows how long, my hand braced on the tree when I hear screaming. I try to run as fast as I could, but again I have to stop. This time I am much closer, I see them rounding up kids. With shaking hands, I watch the green medicine fill the clear needle before I inject it into my arm it burns but the intense feeling hits me, like I am still young, still able to be an X-men. I run much faster my breathing fine as blood spattered my white tee, my claws in a man's neck before I tossed him over me, this continued; killing any Revear who crossed me.

The little brats running as fast as they could. I saw Laura, a circle of men around her, her own claws dripping with blood as I made the jump my body sailing through the air my claws ripping another man clean in half as she attacked another. This was my last ride it would go down in the books with the carnage I was leaving behind.

I felt it everything blared, pain so much pain as the serum was leaving my system. My final plan was in effect, Laura moved to help her friends I was going to be the distraction so they could escape. I had to try to kill that fucking doctor, I killed his father before him so only fair I be the one to end his life.

I was dragged into the circle when my second clone was let lose. I had no hopes of taking him but I would damn sure try it was painful. My upper hand didn't last long he was young and build for this sole purpose, his claws made my own blood splash to the floor my body not able to with stand this as I stumbled back falling on the log, then something happened something that was beyond this realm.

A bright neon purple explosion made a deafening crack against my clone sending his body slamming back his chest ripped open.

A sly voice think with a cajun accent says, "Now, now we can't be having any of that. We didn't travel all this was to have old Wolverine, killed off." if I didn't see it I wouldn't believe it, Gambit was perched on the top of the black armed Jeep. I have not seen him in years, he and I had our own missions and the grief from losing Daya and Rogue had us torn, as of now all the kids had been captured, every single one except Laura.

But there he was but even with him we are outnumbered. My clone was only down for a minute before he was healed and ready to fight once again, I tried to get to my feet. I was too late he was charging at Gambit, his body jerked back slamming with enough force it left a massive dent in the black Utv with a howl of immense pain ripped from his throat.

I wanted to live, but was I dead seeing her walking towards us all with Rogue at her side like when she was young, she looked the same as the day she left. She walked forward towards my clone her head cocked to the side as everyone watched her.

I wanted to call out to her as she placed her hand on his cheek he looked into her eyes making no move to hurt her.

Her voice rang clear, even with the number of guns pointed at her, "You're but a child in a man's body, young with no soul the ability to grow one is a risk we can't take. You were engineered to kill us, but his logic flawed, you will not heal from this, I am sorry but you're a risk if left to wonder the world to find yourself,"

Blood spattered it coated everything, everything other than Rogue and herself the warm iron filled liquid hit my own face as his adamantium was ripped from him. I could heal from that but he couldn't Dr. Rice let out a scream as his creation crumbled to the ground, dead.

Her attention turned towards the rest her eyes held this fire, the fire that burned deep inside her the part she hid from other's.

She says, "I have been gone far too long, but the mutants growing were safe under my spell, they grew and hid waiting, biding their time until I returned. I escaped death that day taking many with me now we have come to set our world right and that means you all have to die with your putrid views," as if it was nothing her hand raised a gray fire surrounded her hand as every Reaver dropped all but Perice. He was still standing looking at her in a mix of awe and fear.

She smiled, "I will not be the one to end your life, you were a bully to these children now they may have their day," she moved as the children rushed him, Rictor was limping but he stumbled by her and that stumbling was not due to the limp.

Dr. Rice stood taller than her but she looked to tower over him "Sleep," his knees buckled his body crumbled like a rag doll.

"Rogue get the children into a Jeep, Remy help her we are going home," home my body slumped to the ground, Laura was in her arms now like she was a small child hugging her.

"I told you Laura, told you I would come." I was shocked Laura knew she would be here. That was when Caliban's words hit me, the day before we went on the run.

"Logan, I am picking up mutants, far from here but a lot of mutants are here," he felt her arrive he tried to warn me all he got was killed for helping me.

The battle was over her power rained down like a modern day Valkyrie all lay dead her power was so much more than before she mastered them. Her eyes drifted down to mine, I crawled my body trying to reach hers as she rushed to me with Laura in her arms.

Laura found me, her father and in that found a mother.


	12. Daughter

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

 **Dayanara point of view…**

Laura was my child now, there was no doubts in my mind.

I tried to avoid looking at Wolverine, to avoid seeing the man he has become knowing it is my fault, I left him to deal with everything, I only returned home when able after the two serums had been located and taken. Yet still, when my eyes land on his so much love so many emotions rushed me, he was still mine he was just older and he looked it like in these years he became a dashing seventy-year-old man. My body moves to him even with our daughter in my arms I go to him needing to touch him once again. He crawls to me even when I drop to my knees being weak, Laura sits in the grass as I hold his old face in my hands just soaking in the sight of him in.

He says, "Am I dead?" sobs mixed with laughter escaped me, it sounded pathetic and desperate.

I answer, "No, and you will not be anytime soon not while I am still here." his eyes broke my heart.

I held on seeing his travels, his hustling to get Grandfather medication, how his body failed him, his kind heart and the death of the man I loved more than anything. We had to get his body; it was in that town.

I speak, "I have to go get his body it must be returned to the school, he was our mentor, my grandfather, and so much more to so many. You need help up, old man." he still had that fuck you look down pat but Remy had to drag him to another Jeep, we would be home in as little as three days.

I alert Rogue, Grandfather was killed by that clone a few days ago, we were too late . "I am going back to that town where Logan buried grandfather to get his body and make sure he is returned to his home. Ya'll can head back without us or travel with us, I am leaving this choice up to you."

Rogue gave her a look, "Like I would just return home without you, but it be best if we get a lift home." she was right, driving would take too much time and with the way he is bleeding out time is not on my side.

Remy was herding kids into a Jeep, we had to go the bodies would just lay here I checked again the clone was dead he was far from perfect they made sure he could die. The dirt skirted up all around us as the two jeeps took to the roads heading back down into the small town. Wolverine was watching me the entire time, I had four little ones with us.

I smiled, "Hello, I am Dayanara Xavier."

Laura spoke, "Rictor, Bobby, Delilah," she touched their chest in turn, her hair needed a good washing, her clothes torn and bloody in fact they all needed bathes.

Rictor was blushing like mad, Bobby the little cutie pie was holding a Wolverine doll to his chest as Delilah smiled back her feet kicking the open air. These little ones are free now like the others taken to the Estate they could grow up without fear, they can learn.

I say, "I rescued some more children in Mexico, they will be at the Mansion. You're safe now, you will have to learn much once at your new home, you will have new clothes and your own rooms. But if you feel safer together we will work something out." all their thoughts content, happy, safe. Laura was watching me, her mind swirling with emotions new to her. She did not know me yet she trusted and loved me like she had me there all her life.

I drove for hours as everyone slept, Wolverine was sleeping but his dreams are of us, he isn't faring well. Nearly seven hours later we pull into the town, first we needed food and to send the coordinates for Storm and Jean to retrieve us. The diner was open; it was nearly nine at night. Remy helped Logan from the Jeep he needed food as well. The waitress rushed us "My lord, ya'll made it. I will get the Doc on the line. Sit, sit!" she and Rogue pulled the tables together as Remy put Logan in a booth, I watched as the children all sat looking and feeling nervous, scared.

But people filed in as I helped each kid order, I made sure each got a nice thick milkshake a treat they have never had before. All were excited until people arrived and then they filled with fear.

The old doctor smiled, "Glad you lot are safe, I see you have found more children." he hugged me.

I whisper, "Can you check my husband, please?" my eyes filled with tears he gave me a nod leaving for Logan, who was sitting up with Remy and Rogue across from him. The food was being dished out as I directed the people on who ordered what, what shakes went with what. They all looked overwhelmed but ate, they also needed a lesson in manors.

I spoke up, "Clam down, the food will not vanish. You will all get belly aches if you eat in such a manor, use forks not hands. Bobby, like this." I knelt next to him sticking his big straw into his double chocolate shake with whipped cream, he wouldn't let his toy go.

I touched it, "I will keep it safe for you, cutie pie. I need you to eat." he gave me a look before handing over the action figure.

His voice deeper than I expected, "Promise, Miss. Daya?" he was too much my heart filled but so empty, thoughts of my own un-born child that never had a chance.

I smiled touching his chubby cheeks, "I promise." I watched as did many others, we answered every question asked, giving out details as they promised to burn the bodies to ash. I stood with my own food while Wolverine ate and got checked out.

"I need the coordinates for the nearest lake, I think an older truck was stolen from it. That truck is by the mountains on the way up to the border." I walked from the group holding tight to his action figure but also having to make a call, Laura watched me go.

The small device buzzed, "Jean, it is Daya."

I waited a minute when it buzzed again, "You have been busy, we received two cargos. Where are you sweetie?" she still saw me as a child, her niece.

I answered, "We need a lift, here are the coordinates. We have a large load." was all I said before she gave the all clear she was coming, I give her an hour before she arrived that was just enough time to get to this place and get my grandfather.

Wolverine was standing up with the help of Remy and Rogue, the children finished making the diner to charge me, this was so much food they needed payment.

I say, "Jean will be arriving at the Lake in fifty-four, we need to be ready. Thank you all for your hospitably and kindness. This world is about to change so this isn't goodbye, we will be seeing you again. Also Dr. Rice is still out in the back of my Jeep we will be having words when I allow him to wake." the kids finished, they were over filled as we drove off, Bobby cuddling his action figure once more. The drive was nice with them as they chatted how they came to be in Eden. A few had to get there on their own, their nurses leading the Reavers away.

The lake was crystal clear, Remy and I walk into the forest where a mound of dirt is my eyes burning as the tears fell, my knees giving way. I braced my hands in the dirt crying I was too late I failed him. Remy just held me, I lost everyone his death like my fathers and mothers hurt me beyond everything. Remy carried his body to an open segment as Wolverine, the kids, and Rogue waited with us when the wind picked up, the children look scared.

"It is my Auntie." I called. Wolverine and I, had so much to talk about but right now he is healing, the safety of the children and going home are number one. Delilah looked so familiar her smile was wide, her eyes dark but the shape was familiar, I knew all their fathers in all likely hood files would be gone through while Wolverine healed than rechecked as confirmation.

The X-jet landed, the kids all gasping seeing it appear from thin air, the hanger door opening as Storm and Jean rushed out. They rushed Logan, arms entangled around him before moving on to Remy who was holding grandfather, I was last as Jean gave me a look.

No words spoken out loud, this was between us; she was one of his first students, I was his only grandchild. The jet was loaded with every child and Logan buckled in, they seemed to enjoy the ride chatting and laughing as I took the seat next to my husband.

Storm looked over her shoulder, "Beast has the infirmary set up, Wolverine is the first down then the children they need to be checked over. The other little ones have been cleaned and cleared." I gave her a nod.

Wolverine snatched my hand, "Where have you been?"

I answer, "I had no choice, Logan. I called on Magik, she took as many as she could to Limbo, we lost Uncle Scott, Jubilee, Ice…" some of my best friends my words trailed off.

"For now, that must be enough, when you are healed and back to yourself we will have time to talk." he looked ready to protest.

His voice horse, "I can't heal anymore."

I scoffed, "I searched many Earth's to find a cure, you will heal and be yourself once again." he was shocked, I didn't need to hear his thoughts his face said it all. The ride was not long thankfully. We lowered into the base level of the Estate, for the next few days life would be hectic as we settled in and made our presence known.

Beast was waiting with a large smile, he stood next to a silver table, Remy placed my grandfather down pushing him to a small morgue we had. Wolverine hugged Beast before he was helped to the infirmary, a place I was taking the children as Rogue, Storm, and Jean found suitable clothes. I was the heir to a massive fortune, the richest woman alive as of tomorrow. This school was about to get an over haul, the children new clothes and many funerals too long in the making. But for now, Wolverine is restrained on the table with the children watching, Warpath and Blink start checking them.

I moved to Beast, "Wait until the children leave, the pain will be as if he just had the adamantium put in. These improved restraints should hold. Wolverine, you must not attack us, this will be painful." He said nothing out loud.

"I will stay, I must also get these new ones settled into rooms first." with a nod from him I walked away heading to the now cleaned, dressed kids who needed a good night's sleep.

I put Laura in a room next to mine and Bobby in Jubilee's old room next to Laura's, it hit me when I settled Delilah into Bobby Drakes old room he was her father, the resemblance was stunning. Charlotte and Delilah asked to share for a while which was good, sticking together was always best. I sighed heading back down to the infirmary, I asked Magik for a few new favors she owed us, this would set us right.

I never should have asked but I had to, I asked for the best copies of Bobby and Uncle Scott. Wolverine is sleeping when I arrive, Beast smiles; he knows it is time.

I whisper, "Wolverine, my love, wake up." his dark eyes flutter open, he knows it is time as well with a small injection his screams filled every available space.

Beast noted, "We have no clue how long this process will take, Daya. But I will be recording, and taking notes while keeping tabs on his stats." I would be right here doing the same, never leaving this room unless it was for the school or Laura even with Dr. Rice lays hooked up to machines next to Wolverine.

It had been hours; the sun was up by now the estate filled with buzz as we looked as the doors slid open, Nate walked in with Caliban behind him both looking much better.

I smiled, "Hello Nate." he was watching Wolverine as he struggled, but thankfully the screaming stopped.

He replied, "Hey Daya, just talked to Laura. I was shocked she can actually talk." Caliban was looking at Logan, he truly felt horrible for his actions.

"He will be right as rain, don't worry." I just didn't know how long it would take.


	13. So we say goodbye one last time

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is a new chapter for you all to read and enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new character and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. All outfits and character pictures are on my polyvore Noellamonster. Leave a review!**

Wolverine has been in a coma for three days as the entire world knew we returned in great numbers, the President himself is on his way here for talks, we were shocked by a few televised celebrations even a mutant parade. I had to get Laura ready the older girls showing the younger ones how to dress but I handled Laura.

I only left to help her and oversee the new residents who rushed home, with many more coming, Wolverine had not moved un-like Dr. Rice who was now in brig waiting for me to come have words. I have to go now even with Wolverine having no changes, even his appearance is the same.

I turn, "Beast, I will return after my meeting and taking care of Laura." she was doing well here, classes would resume Monday, they need education since it has been lacking as of them being bred in a damn laboratory. My bare feet cool as I walked from the ward heading towards the elevator that would take me to the recreation room on the second floor, Laura would be in her room just waking up. The estate, accounts, land in other states, country's all accounted for and now under my full control a fact I was happy with since never again will we be targeted by humans, or the lower forms of humans. I still had mass love for humans but the ones directly linked to our capture, our deaths will be held at our highest degree.

The room was near empty only Rictor and Gambit are watching something on the television, both looking so engrossed in the show.

Gambit winked, "Hey there Mon Chere, how is he old man?" he had just woken up by the roughness of his tone.

I yawn before the words even come out, "No change at all. We have an hour to get ready for the visit." I wasn't worried in the least about the children being up and awake, just a few of the ones bred, and a few who have lost so much.

I had my clothes laid out for her and I, my room was the same as the day I left here, our things cleaned and sent down in the correct place. We left grandfathers room cleaned but the same, it hurt too much to touch it more than that at this time. Rogue was watching from her door, she was ready, she had to have heard nothing has changed with Wolverine; she wears a sad smile on her face.

She spoke, "Go get ready, girl. I just saw Laura heading into your room," her hand braced on my shoulder, if nothing changed with Logan he wouldn't ever wake up. I am keeping him alive with machines something he asked me never to do, I never answered him because I would do everything I could to keep him with me.

I walked away with a small touch to her hand she was right, Laura was sitting on my bed, just waiting for me to arrive.

I smile, "Good morning, Laura. You showered last night now we just need you to dress, these are yours." handing her the set of clothes, leaving the socks and shoes for her on the bed.

Her brown eyes bore into mine, "Mama." she loved to talk now, Nate and her inseparable along with Bobby and Charlotte.

"Yes?"

But she said nothing as she pulled on the pale blue jeans, next was the gray unicorn tee, all simple and comfortable as she took up my side of the bed pulling on her socks and white and pale blue Adidas. I tried to watch her and dress at the same time, black jeans that hugged me with a modest black bra, ribbed jersey camisole top in a dusty rose color same with the ankle boots, last was rose gold jewelry. I brushed through her hair before French braiding it, mine was in a lose ponytail, I was not going out of my way.

I ask, "Want to go see your father right quick?" she had not seen him once since we arrived, I for one didn't want her below grounds and second, she was adjusting to life here, a safe life. But she just took my hand letting me lead her. We left my room heading for the recreation room where kids now played games and Remy vanished to be replaced by Kitty who waved with a toddler on her hip.

Laura looked at the subbasement in awe, her eyes round soaking in everything she was seeing, Storm and Jean are in the Ward when we walked in Storm would care for Wolverine as Jean, Beast, and I would be the three leading the meeting.

Beast was in a suit as jean was in a nice summer dress, Laura her eyes fell on the prone body of her father, he was not the best but he did everything he could to protect her. His hand is so cold, my hand in his but no life no small squeeze back either.

Laura spoke, "Muerte." death, he was like death laying here hooked up to machines to keep him with me, I lost so many, every man I loved was dead with the exception of Remy, Colossus, and Beast.

I say, "Take him off the machines, this is wrong of me. He once asked for this very thing not to happen, but here I am forcing his heart to keep beating for me. I don't want to lose anymore, not my husband." breaking out into sobs as my Aunts rushed me, each holding and whispering words but nothing was helping. I left hearing the small alarm alerting us down here, the president had arrived.

I had a nice brunch waiting thirty minutes later, President MacKinnon; a friend to us mutants had retaken office in the last two weeks. He looked over the grounds watching the kids play soccer together, some reading, some watching us.

The President spoke, "This is a new beginning for all of us, Daya. I had been fighting for two years and now I can once again help make the proper changes, my son should be here within the next few days. I want him safe. So, her dna donor was Logan?" his eyes on my daughter who sat with me picking at her slice of cake, she was learning to eat slowly.

I smiled, "Yes, Logan isn't going to make it. I had him taken off support not but two hours ago, we need to make a stand against those experimenting on our child, creating, and using as us weapons. Transigen and others will be destroyed one by one. I will not rest until it has happened, and if this world falls I will take them all to Limbo until a suitable world is found for us to grow and flourish. I will not have my daughter growing up in a world that hates her." he agreed, now it was making plans we seemed to have much more human support. Nate was sitting with Laura, he looked so sad she just left her hand on his shoulder like Rogue does to me.

Jean mused, "Etiquette classes might be in order, she and the others might need them." I could feel her pain, see her emotions as if they're mine she missed her own husband, she was alive because of me, I was like her daughter.

I say, "Maybe, I miss him too Auntie." silence as we looked at the grave stones of our friends, my Uncle and her husband, and grandfather and her surrogate father, my parents, my Uncle Quicksilver, and Auntie Bella shared a head stone, together in life, together in death.

I stood talking to President MacKinnon when Beast and Storm came from the sub-basement, Beast was walking over it seemed like an hour before he reached me when mere seconds had passed.

He groaned, "He passed." his tone was so torn with his pain, he had become so close to Logan before that day happened, he now felt he owed him too. Beast was my Grandfathers right hand when he was just a teen, when grandfather lost the ability to walk in his mid-twenties. He cared for him and now that Logan made sure he lived for as long as possible it was like Beast wanted to give that back. MacKinnon pulled me close now as I sobbed, he was gone, everything I worked so hard for was gone, I searched for a cure and he still died. He was supposed to live, we are supposed to be fucking happy.

The meeting was over as dinner was served, after this I would see him one last time, I pushed my own pain away for my duty to the children, to my friends and family. Rogue and Kitty in tears every time I looked at them, I wanted to sob and scream, scream so loud it would shatter brains for miles and miles. I touched nothing as the atmosphere was troubled, the kids not understanding the lose we had just taken, Laura knew on some level; her little hand in mine.

I gave her over to Kitty to help her get ready for bed.

I was crying, the tears coating my face as I brace my body against my bedroom door, I had to grab something before seeing him, I couldn't avoid it any longer. Beast cleaned him up so I was getting his favorite white tee, it didn't smell like him.

Vision was blurred from the tears as I walked into my room slamming the door behind me, all I could hear was my own sobs, all I could feel was my own pain.

Than his voice was next to me, "Hey now, what's wrong, kitten?" heat wrapped around me, warm hands touched my bare arms as I struggled away looking into Logan's face.

My powers slamming into him sending him back, searching and searching but it was him, the machines hindered the cure and once off of them his body was able to fully absorb it. He looked different, his hair was still salt and pepper, his skin was clear with no wrinkles, he was buff and in shape again but he looked in his older years.

I jumped him sending us into a chair "I thought you died!" sobbing like he was still dead, every emotion hitting me.


	14. Your parents

**Not much is known about the children of Logan, who is who and what not. I have had to change a few things in the last two chapters since I had Charlotte and Delilah mixed up. I just went with it and figured out whose father was who, some children I had to guess who was a best fit and others I had to give a name or give a power. There is one kid who I named Gabriel, he is in a deleted scene. If you want to see it look up 'Logan Puppet Master kid.' You will not regret it.**

 **Laura-Dna source: Wolverine**

 **Bobby-** **Dna source: Maverick**

 **Delilah-** **Dna source: Bobby Drake**

 **Charlotte- Dna source: Warpath**

 **Rebecca-** **Dna source: Banshee**

 **Rictor-** **Dna source: Avalanche**

 **Sammy-** **Dna source: Toad**

 **Joey-** **Dna source: Pyro**

 **Gabriel-** **Dna source: Dayanara Xavier**

 **Madison-** **Dna source: Chamber**

 **Gedeon-** **Dna source: Spike**

 **Mandalorian-** **Dna source: Havok**

 **Selina-** **Dna source: Mimic**

 **Jose-** **Dna source: NorthStar**

A new day had come and I had yet to sleep but somehow sleep was the farthest from my mind. Beast ran so many tests on Logan, Jean and Storm were with me the entire night. He was sleeping now, we made it back to the room two hours ago. I just watched him for a while before taking a shower, he was as he was before. He just looked older now, not by much but you could tell he has aged.

I can't stay holed up in my room; we have group therapy sessions for all the new ones. Living the way they did was not healthy. Beast ran scan's and blood work, so now I have every file. I was going to alert each one who their father was, at this point I don't know.

I pulled my hair into a messy bun, I walked back into my room since I had a connecting bathroom. He was still sleeping. I pulled on some dark distressed jeans with rips, a floral print crop top that tied in front with my absolute favorite shoes healed leather oxfords, some simple floral jewelry and I was done. He would wake soon but I was on a very tight timeframe; it was ten until breakfast so I leave him sleeping. The halls are filled with children laughing, everything I dealt with was worth it to hear the school filled with the laughter, Laura was talking to Delilah and Charlotte when her little head snapped to me.

I tried not to read every thought but having a general idea what they contained was a good thing, if one wanted to leave or turn I had ample time to help them and show them things could be better. The three girls chatted while Laura held my hand. I helped Kitty, we had two toddler aged mutants, Mandalorian and Jose. Both were so adorable. I carried Mandalorian in my other arm seeing Remy herding kids with his bo-staff; not the way I wanted but still it got the job done.

I was at grandfathers' old seat at the head of the staff table, Jean on my right and Storm on my left. I stand "After we eat I will need Laura, Bobby, Delilah, Charlotte, Rebecca, Rictor, Sammy, Joey, Gabriel, Madison, Gedeon, Mandalorian, Selina, and Jose to come with me. We have a session." I eat, watching them when I hear laughing his mind wrapped around mind without him even knowing.

Wolverine and Beast took their seats, Wolverine was gazing at me making Jean uncomfortable until she snapped.

She snapped, "Fine this once you may sit by her." but she was smiling as they traded seats.

Laura scoffed, "Pensé que murió." shaking my head at this girl, she was still very out spoken. Words came into her head and she spit them right out, I wouldn't change her. The room was warm with the love you could feel, so many missing they may be gone but not forgotten.

I say, "Laura, él es tu padre y él está vivo sólo necesitaba estar fuera de las máquinas. Coma antes de nuestra sesión mi ángel." Her head bent back down as Nate laughed, he was by her side my heart hurt for him, he lost both his parents in one night he was scared and alone but now he isn't in the dark.

Wolverine looked over "Nate?" he recognized him, Nate smiled and waved.

I explained, "I found him during the night, he was calling for help in his mind. Transigen was there but he had crawled in his families' corn fields, I sent him and Caliban here while I continued my search for you." his eyes narrowed until they locked onto mine.

His mind was swirling with emotions but one rang clear, he knew he looked much older now and I still looked so young "I love you, Logan. Enough with that train of thought, we are married and I refuse to deal with that issue once again." standing fast leaving him there to maul my words over.

I was doing the first session along with Kitty, Rogue, and Storm, the small group of children filed in. Kitty had Jose and I had Laura and Mandalorian. Each seat was taken, we set the little ones on the floor to play with the toys in the center.

I smiled, "This first session is a way for us to know you, for you to know who your fathers are. I might even know them, we will have to see." the files placed on the small table in front of me, the door opened and closed. The smell of cigars, alcohol, and musk hit me before I allowed his mind to.

He just sat next to me saying nothing.

Rictor asked, "Can we first find out who our fathers are, and maybe ask questions?" he was shy but only around me, Logan laughed at a blushing Rictor.

"Of course, hunnie." I smiled making it worse for him.

I picked up the first file, it was Laura's.

I start, "Laura your DNA source is Wolverine, also known as Logan James Howlett, this we all knew."

She spoke, "Mama."

"Yes love?"

She again said nothing her mama was a simple statement. I call out next, "Bobby your DNA source is Maverick, Bobby your father is on his way from Canada. He is a friend of mine, a very nice guy." I had to talk over Logan as he muttered, Maverick was my all-time crush.

My smile vanished, "Delilah, your DNA source is Bobby Drake." my voice faltered Bobby had a baby girl, her hair was a dark brown, tan skin, and deep black eye. She was smiling, he would have loved her like she was his life. Kitty and Rogue let a few tears fall. A sad smile took place on my face, "Delilah, my sweetness, he passed away years ago. He was my best friend, he was charming and funny, he loved his friends and family, he would have adored and loved you too." now she was crying as Kitty was up handling that, I picked up another file. I never wanted this, I never wanted to tell a child their father is dead. I never wanted to see the pain and sadness take hold of them.

"Charlotte your DNA source is Warpath." I turned to Logan who was up never saying a word, jut leaving us.

I say, "Warpath is a newer mutant, very handsome." was all I got out before the door was opening, Warpath and Logan walking in. Warpath smiling, looking rather carefree, he didn't know there was a small child that was his sitting and waiting for him. He had long dark hair and a great personality.

"Warpath, this is Charlotte. Her DNA is a match to yours, she is your daughter."

This was something that was new but pure. He was on his knees in front of her she looked scared until he held her, we all looked away with a smile and happy tears.

"Rebecca your DNA source is Banshee, he also passed many years ago." A sad nod was all I got as Delilah held her hand in support.

"Rictor your DNA source is Avalanche. He is alive as far as I know, hunnie. I will send word for him to come, he will be able to help you learn to master your powers."

"Sammy your DNA source is Toad. I am unsure of his status, he was with the brother hood, you little one are far better than him. But if you wish to know him I will do everything in my power to locate him"

Rictor smirked, "She will find him, she can do anything." hero-worship was clear as I blushed this time.

Logan cut in, "My wife, Rictor."

"Joey your DNA source is Pyro. Even if he was alive you should stay far from him, Joey. He was evil, I can talk to you alone about it. Some things not everyone needs to hear." he smiled shaking his head, he was as old as Rictor and a sweet boy.

"Madison your DNA source is Chamber. He is alive that much I know, he was very troubled but once the light was shown he was a good friend."

"Gedeon your DNA source is Spike, that means you're related to Strom." she lost her nephew, like a bolt of lightning she has the little boy in a massive hug.

I continued, "Mandalorian your DNA source is Havok." She was smiling at me from the floor, she was my family. I called for Jean she would be the only to hear it but she would come.

"Selina your DNA is Mimic, he died fighting against Shaw, he was so brave. He would be proud at the girl you have become you have faced so much and overcome it, I can take you to his grave." another with a deceased father, three children left without a father and a mother. Even one would have been too much.

"Jose your DNA source is NorthStar, I am unsure but like the others I will find him or his date of death." but he just looked at me with wide eyes and a block in his hand.

Jean arrived three minutes later the door opened and Aunt Jean walked in, her eyes worried as she gave me a look, she saw it all from Laura to now. She sniffled, smiling as she took in the sight of Bobby's daughter and Havok's daughter; Mandalorian.

"My niece." she cooed to the giggling Mandalorian.

The last one, "Gabriel your DNA source is Dayanara Xavier." I stopped reading over his file. He was the only successful ivf, my egg with some now dead mutant with a small form of memory magnification, my eyes on the blue eyes of my son.

He had wavy black hair, blue eyes, and olive toned skin. He was Laura's age, he smiled at me "It seems my mutant gene was strong enough to survive the ivf into another female, your father had passed. I never knew him, he was young, 18, when they took him. I am your mother, Gabriel." the room was dead silent.

Laura snarled, "Ella es mi madre." sibling rivalry so soon.

I speak, "Soy tu madre, ambos son mis hijos. Tienes un hermano Luara, y tú una hermana Gabriel."

Time, we all needed time.

I smirk, "Laura and Gabriel, how would you two like another sibling to play with?" my tone alluring as Logan pulled me from the room before they could even answer.


	15. Could this end

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

This was like a dream, it had been three months since we have returned to our Earth and in those three months fathers have found out they have children, some children only have us now. Maverick has moved in to care for Bobby, same with Avalanche for his son Rictor, Chamber was here but we are unsure if he is staying but we know his daughter Maddison is staying; she loved it here and he wanted everything for her, he took to her like a kitten to cream and she saw passed his scars to see the brave man under them. NorthStar was on a mission but he was in and out doing his all for Jose. All these kids thrived on having them. Warpath was doing his best with Charlotte, he also was helping Delilah and Rebecca whose fathers have passed, he had Blink by his side the entire time.

I yawned getting out of my warm bed, it was seven in the morning and my day was beginning. It was Saturday so no classes but I would need to come up with lesson plans this weekend and deal with any other issues. I had to go do some shopping most of our orders are shipped in, but this was a couple gifts for the children, we won a lawsuit against Transigen and awarded 1.5 billion and the secure closer of the company worldwide, so we have our best out making sure it is done and any who can be saved are, then it will be destroyed or reused for medical hospitals for under privileged.

I wore dark washed blue jeans with my favorite pair of heels, a cream caprese sandal with a 4-inch heel that features knotted rope straps made by skilled artisans in Italy. Logan was moving and groaning in his sleep lucky I had moved from the bed his claws came out sliding over the sheets, the dreams bad but nothing we haven't had to deal with in the past. Hooking my strapless bra while watching him fumble around. He needed to rest, he was himself again but rest was needed after all he has been through. I shrugged on a cream-colored Rayon gauge cold shoulder tassel top front tie detail with bell sleeve style, it was nice. My hair in a messy bun my face devoid of any make-up I still was adorable without it.

Now I must get Laura and Gabriel dressed for the day, after we told the children who their fathers were, we had birth records and certificates made; curtesy of the new President whose son is loving life here. So now we had Laura Jubilee Howlett-Xavier and Gabriel Charles Howlett-Xavier, our children bicker but get along very well. I walked from our room leaving him to sleep for a little longer. He never took very long to get ready. The house was up kids moving from room to room talking to friends or heading downstairs to have an early bite to eat.

Gabriel was waiting for me in a pair of dark jeans and a red top, his shoes on the right feet this time, he was ready. Laura walked out in a pretty dress of a periwinkle color with her tennis shoes on instead of sandals but she looked cute as Kitty had done her hair. Rogue and Gambit went on a small honeymoon so they should be back by Friday, I smiled.

I say, "You both look very nice, are you ready for a shopping trip?"

Laura answered, "Yes." her brother just smiled taking my hand much to her chargen, she just took my available hand when a deep voice rang out.

"You lot trying to leave without me?" Laura and I turned seeing Logan dressed in blue jeans, a white tee with a jacket he was ready too.

I laughed, "No, I was under the impression they would need help dressing but I was happy to see they have done it themselves." his eyes moved over our son then to our daughter, they lingered on her muddy Vans, but he said nothing.

He says, "Yeah, adorable. Let's go."

Jean waved with her niece in her arms as we drove from the underground, kids are racing and playing, Rictor was talking to Anna, a mutant around his age. She was a very sweet girl we brought from Earth 252.

The drive into town was nice seeing the large willow trees pass us, the other estates, the kids liked it as well. Logan's hand was in mine as he drove I was surprised he even went, he was rather annoyed last time with the way people stared at us, well truth be told he wouldn't have come if he heard the things they thought but I wasn't tellin' him. He would have blown his top, I already knew how he was feeling the thoughts plaguing us again, this time he looked older it wasn't just his physical age.

I was the first out helping Laura out as he had our son who held his hand, we both are learning how to be a parent. We shopped for a couple hours after two hours I started to tune people out; he wasn't my grandfather, these are our children.

I was becoming angry but we sit at lunch he has two plates while I eat a chicken salad, the kids with pizza which has become a favorite in the school.

He snapped, "CAN YOU FUCKING STOP STARING, WE'RE HAVING LUNCH." the kids looked scared, he wasn't like this, I looked around hearing them blaring in my head.

I sighed, "Logan enough the children are scared. You need to ignore the ones looking it means nothing."

His eyes bore into mine, "You know what they're thinking, I look like your pop's not your damn husband."

I stood yelling now," SHUT UP, YOU'RE MY DAMN HUSBAND SO WHAT YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME?!"

"I am done." the old problems are back and in full swing he was up tossing down his napkin while I sit and sigh.

"If you leave me because of this never come back, I travelled worlds for you I love you for you. Personally, I think you look fantastic, but if you let your own thoughts ruin us then leave." I stood taking the children back to the filled car, they had enough room to get in and that was all, we had a delivery in an hour with the rest of our haul.

He drove home, it was silent as the kids looked between each other, we said they were twins and they could pass as twins. He helped carry things to the Study with Warpath and Beast. The twins ran to play with their friends while I stormed into the estate bags in hand when I dropped them on the floor. Standing the grand foyer are Jean and Storm, near them is Toad and Pyro, Sammy and Joey in the middle.

I was not in the mood, I gave Toad a loathing look "Sorry there Daya, Pyro over here was in such disbelief about having a son. I know I said I would give you a head up but again he was coming along."

Pyro turned his brown eyes locking with mine.

He spoke "You look as stunning as ever, love. So, I heard you recued my son from that company, are you sure he is mine? He doesn't look like me."

I snarled "Don't you dare call me that. Joey was created using your dna, John." He gave me such a loathing look when I called him by his name.

Joey took my hand next was Sammy, sides have been taken "Pyro, now I will be taking my boy to raise him right."

I pushed the boys behind me, "You will leave and never come back that will be the only thing you will do, I am raising these boys right even if that means you and Toad don't see them. Toad I am sorry, but Sammy has already had a hard life I will not let you our him mess them up, he is a sweet boy and deserves a chance and a great education."

Toad was looking at his son, Sammy had some physical mutations but nothing was wrong with that, he was adorable. "Okay Daya, you take care of my boy. I will come see him here but Sammy you are best here, she can make sure you turn out better than me. But maybe you want to hang out with me here, I promise Daya no harm, I just want to see my boy, after everything I changed." he had too, I could see the depression that took over him and how he struggled but now he was better than ever.

I smiled, "Of course Toad, Jean can you take Sammy and Joey with Toad outside to have a good time. Strom can you give John and I a moment, please." she looked hesitant having to leave me here with him but it was nothing.

John snarled, 'That is my boy Daya, I promised you long ago you and I would be back together and now that I see you alive…"

I stopped him, "Shut up, after all the Earths I travelled and the many versions of you I met I still hate you the most you sack of shit. If I so much as see your face again I will kill you, Joey is better than you. As you saw he made the choice of where he wants to be, now leave before the thought of you dead becomes a reality."

His eyes moved and a smirk replaced his frown, his thoughts dark "Well hey there Logan, damn Daya your husband has sure aged." he chuckled as snapped my power racing over me sending him flailing through the front door with me storming behind him a fury in my eyes.

"Say another word, John." this time Maverick and Warpath drag my ex away, when I turn Logan is there watching with a very demented glare on his face. Warpath held him back but the words hit Logan, he was planning on staying but in another room, he was considering a divorce.

I just blew passed him and up the stairs heading to our room, he was being an ass. I had too much on my plate now he was just adding on to it I knew he was behind me. The door shut and locked, I sit in my chair watching him my face cold and devoid. This was old news, something I thought we worked passed years ago, we got married he was over it and now this shit all over again.

He only sits on the edge of the bed his head bowed, "Daya, I love you there is no one else and never will be. But I need some time alone, I think I am going to go away on a mission to get my head clear. I know physically I am back to when we first meet but also I look near fifty-five, I feel like I am robbing you yet again."

I snorted, "I was very patient with this the last time this time things have changed. I am in charge of this school, those kids, the school and everything else I don't have time for your crying about your older looks, I like it but what I think has gone down the drain. Look if you want a divorce I will give you one, but I will also never speak to you again. If you would like a mission fine I can send you on one, clear your head after removing from your uptight ass because I will not always be waiting for you to do as such. You claim it is only me, well give some thought to that since you're the one tossing us away." leaving him alone in the room. Jean walked in after I left, her screaming was heard even as I walked down the front steps seeing Laura and Nate standing in front of a tall man with dark skin.

I asked, "Is there an issue here?"

Nate was shocked, "It's my father."


	16. You wanted this

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Life was hectic, Grandfather was suited for this not me. Jean lost her will to do this after Scott was killed, now Mandalorian is her life along with the other kids. I am getting dressed before the sun has had a chance to rise, Nate's father was staying for another week before heading home to salvage his farm, but Nate was staying with us to get an education and learn to use his powers.

My jeans dark pairing well with my darker gray asymmetrical cashmere sweater, and my black high heel combat boots, these boots have seen things no man could fathom. Last was the damn glasses, my vision was not as perfect as it used to be and the stress of life and my marriage didn't help matters. Wolverine has been gone a month this time, and three months total, I read his reports from Storm but we have had no communication between us, he has slept in another room while he was here.

Our kids spending a little tie with him before he was off again, cleaning up the mess from Transigen, and similar faculties all over the globe. He and others doing a great job, so with that I am leaving divorce documents in his room, when he comes back he can look through them and sign. I tried a few times while he was home to talk but he was not receptive to them, so this was it we're going our separate ways. I couldn't deal with this marriage if he was not game to do so, nothing was one sided, I had to run this school and take care of the two children we have now.

Life was never fair…

Only a few are awake now, mostly adults heading to get class ready and to eat. Rogue was back but Gambit left with Wolverine a month ago, Maverick was next to me when I sat down for a small bite to eat. The school was waking up now as the sun was up, class started in forty minutes, so students are filing in taking seats with friends, Gabriel and Laura with Bobby, Delilah, and Nate who was next to his older friends, but hell he had a crush on my Laura.

Maverick smiled, "Bobby is doing very well here, I have to head back up to Canada for a few days. I should be back around Tuesday."

I nod, "Sounds doable."

I had class, so I leave them, Maverick was helping out in the danger room while I was teaching AP Physics C: Electricity and Magnetism, I sat on the desk waiting for my six upper classmen to arrive. This class was for College and dreadfully boring so every day I tried very hard to make it fun, but again, we here at Xavier institute strive for a better education. Time passed with Mika taking a weeks' worth of no homework passes for answering questions and high-test results.

I tried to tune out any commotion that was not relevant from my head, but feeling everything so when a spike of joy and lust hit me during my last class flashes of Remy and Rogue groping each other, and Rogue giving Wolverine the finger filled me head, my marker slipped.

I cleared it as I erased and restarted writing on the large white board.

"Proton mass, 27 1.67 10 kg MP Electron charge magnitude, 19 e 1.60 10 C

Neutron mass, 27 1.67 10 kg MN 1 electron volt, 19 1 eV 1.60 10 J

Electron mass, 31 9.11 10 kg me Speed of light, 8

c 3.00 10 m s

Avogadro's number, 23 -1

0 N 6.02 10 mol Universal gravitational

constant,

1 6.67 10 m kg s

Universal gas constant, R 8.31 J (mol K) Acceleration due to gravity

at Earth's surface,

2

g 9.8 m s

Boltzmann's constant, 23 kB 1.38 10 J K

1,"

Hearing their groans and hateful thoughts made me laugh, I sit on my desk with my legs crossed, a mini electronic white board in hand, "This was an elective, so why the moaning and such vile thoughts?"

Nate raised his hands, "Because we're stupid and we didn't take entering this class as serious as we should have." such a good answer.

I laughed as Maverick walked in taking a seat at my desk, my eyebrow raised, he was trying to piss off my soon to be ex-husband. I shut off Wolverines thoughts even when I knew he was at the door listening to everything.

I speak, "Very good answer Nate, here is a pass for no homework tonight. Now since Maverick likes to disrupt my class who thinks he should be the one to answer the question on the white board?" I watched as every hand raised, better him than them it seemed.

Maverick grumbled, "In no way can I answer this, numbers all jumbled together. I just wanted to say goodbye to the most stunning girl here, plus I wanted to see if you wanted to go?" he flashed a sinful smile, but he meant it he wanted me to go.

I scoffed, "I am busy, Mave. I have a school to run as you well know, now out of my class room."

He smirked waggling his brows, "How about a little kiss goodbye?" Nate laughed.

He says, "Maverick, you asking to get mauled by Logan?" my smile fell.

I waved my hand sending my friend from the room his body sliding across the polished marble floors until it hit the far wall where he lay laughing.

I smiled again, "Now class since he has ruined our class time, this equation is your homework over the weekend. Now you may leave after I check you have it written down correctly."

I moved to my desk smelling Maverick, loving whatever he sprayed himself with. I was glad it was Friday and the fact I had all my lesson plans done for the next three weeks, saved me a weekend. I walked out with Nate seeing Jean talking to Wolverine, I in fact had word a facility was still in operation. First, I wanted to check over the details. My eyes locking with my aunts she gave me a nod as I ignored my husband heading for my personal office where I knew two kids lay in wait trying to scare me, jokes on them.

I walked in snatching them up, both flailing in the air held by invisible ropes, but they were laughing. "Go play, momma has to look over a report." shooing them from my office.

It was from Thunderbird, he was scouting for me in New Zealand a stunning place, he found a hidden facility still in use, he needed back up this was verified via Blink on my orders now to send four others to help.

Warpath and Jean are good choices now just two more, his footsteps filled my head as he was heading to my office, he was angry with the papers crumbled up in his hands, what did he expect from me? He was the one who had brought it up, he was the one who was constantly going away on missions. I was all for him helping but he was leaving me here alone after bringing up divorce, he was the one who let the thoughts of judgmental others get to him. This was all on him, I could only do so much. For once, I wanted him to fight as hard as I did. But I didn't know if that was possible.

I called to Jean, she would come soon cutting off the impending argument, since he was going along with Sun-fire. I was writing out a report when the door flew open, I didn't even blink knowing beforehand it was going to happen being a mutant like me was a blessing and a curse, I knew when the children are sad, hurt or happy, when life is becoming overwhelming for any older mutant, that alerted me to shift teachers so others can leave for a week or on a mission for down time.

I muse, "Good afternoon, Logan. Is there something that I might help you with?" my eyes moving up from the report to his cold eyes, but I will not back down from his anger and his shit attitude.

He snarled, "What is this shit?" the now disfigured documents landing on my desk, I just picked them up before dropping them into the bin pulling out fresh copies.

I sighed, "As you could tell they're divorce documents. It has been over three months, I have tried and failed to get you to talk to me, you have preferred to go on missions and such, when you're here you stay clear of your 'wife', this is the end result, game over." My lips pursed as I kept my emotions under control, even though this killed me.

I looked at the door a good minute before it opened, Jean stood glaring at Logan "Sun-fire, Logan, Blink, and Warpath take those with you, you will meet up with Thunderbird at the location I am providing you. You understand what is needed concerning this matter, you leave in the next two hours."

She snapped, "Get your gear ready, asshole."

I stood "Have a safe mission when you return sign them, this is what you caused, it is what you wanted."


	17. I can't live without you

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Being a mutant was great, it was not about using your gift every few seconds, but I was my mind touching all the students, teachers, any who crossed my path. Not always a good thing seeing the boys of the school lusting after teachers, Maverick and his lust filled day dreams. This was all too much, I was not cut out for any of this or just not right now; I was still in my early twenties. My heart ached again for Grandfather. He was everything to them, he knew how to manage all of this and his powers. Now mind have a harder time closing down, but this was my job and every job had to be learned and perfected. Laura and Gabriel are doing so very well, like most of the other students here. Laura was very attached but so was Gabriel, my personal shadows; I had a lot of those now with the cloned children.

Having no class right now I am sitting in my office with Maverick going over Danger room simulations, I wanted them to learn but not be over whelmed at the same time.

He smiled, "Come on, it would be so cool and once your long-lost husband returns I won't be doing danger room anymore."

"I have been thinking, Logan and Strom will do upper classmen with Dazzler and yourself doing the younger ones. It would be nice to build them up slowly not all at once." he gave me a larger smile now.

"Good by me, love."

I was watching Maverick walk from the door when Jean and her crew walked in. Now, if my mind was open I would have seen and felt them coming, I was an Omega level, the strongest mutant alive or dead. Jean, Sun-fire, Logan, Blink, and Warpath all walk in looking a little worse for the wear but in good shape as I hear all their voices mixing together, so many emotions as well. I single out Jeans as she speaks to me "He was nothing but trouble, the mission of course was a success, if we can call it that. All the clones failed, we buried their remains the facility was cleared of all tech and information before we destroyed it. It was some lesser known corporation, Next-gen, they didn't have the right advancement to do as Transigen did." all eyes on us as they knew we never needed to speak out loud.

Now that I had the run down, seeing her memories was all I needed. "Sun-fire you're free to go, rest well. Blink and War-path get the discs to Beast then you also may rest, Jean your niece is calling for you just as your daughter is War-path. Logan sit back down." my voice turned cold and sharp as he took his seat while the rest cleared out, with a single wink Aunt Jean was gone.

"You were given a mission, one which you failed to hold yourself at a standard to which mutants need to hold themselves too. You acted like an ass the entire time to all around you, now how is this helping you? You can get angry I gave you divorce papers but then again can you really? You are the one who started this mess, is it wrong for me to finish it?"

He stood still pissed his thoughts violate, as I leaned back in my chair "You don't understand this, Dayanara. The way they look at me."

I snapped slamming my hand on the desk, fire raging behind my blue eyes "Get over yourself, Logan! I understand much more than you, I am seen as a gold digger like you're my sugar daddy. The women look at you wishing it was them, the men envy you since you had me resting on your arm. Yeah there are some who looked at us both with disgust, then there are those who saw the love in our eyes, the way we looked at each other, touched each other, you took every look as bad. I saw the deeper meaning but let it go, I had you that was what mattered. You are the one who lost his thick skin, now you sit here acting like this!"

His eyes so cold and dark bore into mine, "I am sorry. Can we just try again? I can't live without you like you can me."

I sighed taking my seat, "I have no choice but to live, Logan. We have two children, I have a school with so many that depend on me. I have to make sure they're all safe, I will not give you a third chance Logan, this is your last make good use of it."

That's when it happened, a mind touched mine, so warm, so loving, so familiar my body reacted bolting from the room, the halls becoming a blur until I slammed into Jean sending us both to the floor. Her black eyes locked in the same state of shock as my blue ones, "He is alive, he transferred before he passed!"


	18. Return

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

The mind was his, we both knew it. "Take Storm and Beast, go now." was all I had to say. If it was truly him this was a change of tide.

For now, it was time for the kids to relax; it was Friday. They had two days to do any work that was needed for Monday. I sit outside watching Nat teach the clones to play baseball. Laura was up to bat when she looked at me, I knew her father was behind me. I give her a mental nod to concentrate. I could hear his thoughts, smell him as he took a seat next to me. Maverick helped Bobby who was up next.

Gabriel was on third base waiting to run, this was no powers; a fact that was hard on them but they had to understand their powers aren't everything they are everything to them, but being a kid and having fun was also important.

I screamed, "COME ON, LAURA!" clapping my hands as she smiled, they all need encouragement.

The game went on as everyone was now playing, the kids, the adults, Cassie was helping gather the toddlers as they played in a psychic play pen. I was up to bat with Logan pitching while Maverick, Toad, and the rest all waiting to see if I can actually hit it. The sound was deafening as the ball cracked against the bat, I ran even as Toad was after the ball. It hit the wall rolling to the floor as he tossed it to Maverick who caught it and gave chase to me, I hit home as he cursed yanking me back in a small tantrum repeatedly hitting the kids laughed the adults laughed as Logan snarled tossing Maverick to the dirt with me in his arms.

"My girl."

"Funny, you left her, you tossed a fucking fit and left her to deal with everything on her own. You didn't care she was not sleeping, her grandfather passed, she traveled worlds for a cure for you, but you let your age come between you. I am better for her, always have been always will be."

I snapped, "This is a damn game, stop this!"

But the night ended with us eating pizza in in courtyard watching the stars, Laura was knocked out with her brother in the grass, many kids help carry the sleeping ones as Kitty, Rogue, and Gambit helped Collousse do the very same, I held Laura as Logan carried Gabriel.

Rogue laughed, "Wolverine, girl, he actin like a fool." but we both knew that was just him, he was insane when jealous and if he was ever jealous it was of Maverick. Gambit smirked clapping Logan on the back when he walked back out, the adults now just relaxing, all but Logan and Maverick.

"I am off to bed girls." kissing Kitty and Rogue before Gambit pulled me down into his lap smothering my face in sloppy kisses making me laugh.

I shoved him getting to my feet, "Goodnight."

I knew he was following, as I spoke not to him but to Maverick, I felt bad for scaring him with it vibrating in his head. "Mave, fighting with Logan will not help. I am married to him, if we ever divorce then yeah you and I, but I love him this has to stop. You and I are best friends, please don't ruin that."

In return, he had a very vivid vision of us together, like very vivid, his naked body on display and all, I gave a mental sigh "You're an ass." then I walked into my bathroom as Logan shut the door behind us.

I let the water heat up as I undressed, hearing and feeling his intake of breath but in no way was he getting any tonight, not with Maverick's dirty thoughts lingering in my head.

I turned, "You fix the mess you made."

Another two days passed as I dressed for class, Logan was kind of pissy he was sharing danger room duties, but he understood he had more room now. I hooked my strapless bra, next was the darker beige bandeau top paired with my black floor length skirt with its shimmering, metallic-gold, batik print. Last was gold flip flops, for once my hair was in a messy bun for work, no makeup this was me like it or not.

Logan was ready as well, the halls filled with students as Gabriel and Laura rushed me, arms around me with the words, 'Good morning mama."

Gabriel hugged his father as well, Laura was still a diamond in the rough. All too soon I am in class with Nat looking like he'd rather die than be in here. But he was so damn smart, god rest his mother's soul she raised her boy right.

I sighed, "Nat, can you please pass the worksheet out. While you do that I will write five equations on the board you will need to write them down and hand them in tomorrow with the answers." my voice low as they all started in on the worksheet.

I moved, writing as their minds raced with frantic thoughts, I turned watching them before taking my own seat with my red pen going over their quiz, it was a good way to start class. I stopped looking up seeing nothing in the doorway for about another minute, then Maverick stood smiling as I narrowed my eyes.

I smiled back. "If you don't stop, Maverick, I will make you think you're a twelve-year-old girl; in fact, I will let the girls dress you up and do your hair."

But this wasn't enough for him to fully stop, he would tone it down a bit, he walked away laughing when I touched on Jeans mind, checking the clock they still had thirty minutes left as a few turned in their work, I checked; nearly all are done.

I stood, "Class dismissed, no homework."

Shock as the rest turned in their work, "But you always give us homework, and never let us out this early." Nat gave me a look.

I looked at him, 'Sometimes you shouldn't question things, take what you get and run with it." he smiled running from the room.

I walked to the nearest elevator taking it down to the Subbasement, my feet making noise as students start to file from the danger room, I head to the X-jet hanger where they would be lowering to.

Beast was with me as we waited, he just returned from a meeting with the President. "Calm down, Daya." but that was not likely.

I could feel three minds when only two left, the third was trying to block me, for reasons unknown. I wasn't going to force my way in, I could but will not do that. We watch as it lowers until it is secure and the ramp is lowered, Storm is smiling as she hugs me, then she is rushing off to her nephew.

Then like a dream, like he has done once before he returned. I watched in awe as my grandfather not looking any older than sixty rolled himself down the ramp with Jean, he was able to transfer his mind into a cloned body he had stored.

I don't know why the clone is also a paraplegic but that wasn't a worry, the fact was he remembered everything, him and Logan, his death, everything. But then I was knocking down the walls he tried to put up, but at every turn it was really him.

"Calm yourself, Dayanara. I knew I was dying, Logan spared me enough time so that while in my right mind was able to transfer."

He was back.


	19. That girl hates me

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

A week has gone by as Grandfather just got back into the swing of things here at the school, he and I fixing the bank issues and such with ease. The school would be co-run by he and I for now, but I said I was taking a full week off and he could teach my class while I relaxed. Grandfather was very excited to see Laura and she him, he was shocked about Gabriel but it was love at first sight.

I pull myself from random thoughts seeing Wolverine shifting in bed behind me, we have not had sex, right now I was still hurting over his actions. But now we are sleeping in the same bed, he held me almost all night until the heat became unbearable. I was ready to get up, it was six. My body waking up on its own now, I moved from the bed pulling on some jeans and my bra when I turned seeing my husband awake and watching my every move.

I smiled, "Good morning, Logan."

He grumbled moving from the bed as well, "Too early to be up." his arms wrapping around me dragging me back into the warmth of our bed, his body covering mine with his face mere inches from mine.

"I love you so much, Princess." and he did, his tone so loving but so filled with his emotions as I traced his face. He looked just like my Logan, the only change was the hair, really that was it. He looks older yes, but I relished in it.

I laughed making him smile, "I never want to not hear your laugh or see you smile, let's go out just you and me, leave the kids with their grandpa." this was tempting very, very tempting.

But I can see Remy coming in just his boxers with Rogue behind him both smiling, in her hand was a test, two pink lines, I WAS GOING TO BE AN AUNTIE! I never thought just acted sending Wolverine into the wall taking the door nearly off the handle smiling at my best friends.

I screamed, "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Rogue ran at me as we hugged, once her powers are controlled she and Remy are like bunnies on steroids.

We hugged for an unknown time as Remy shook hands with Wolverine who then noticed Maverick looking at us, and my own lack of shirt. I turned hearing the chaos in their heads, I hated Maverick had a rock-hard body but by damn so did Logan, he was all I needed.

I laughed, "Mave, knock it off."

I sighed, "Rogue, get dressed we're going out with Remy and Logan." this would be good, they all rushed off.

Logan closed the door "He still is trying."

I shrugged, "Because you failed and he saw a shot, would you like for me to make him forget he even likes me?" this had him, my voice sarcastic.

"YES." he blurted out before I felt his lips touching my neck, he really wanted me too. I would fix it but not take away his memories that is cruel and not what we stand for.

I move from his warm arms, "Dress, I also have to go check on the kids and grandfather."

I pulled on the black off the shoulder long sleeved sweater with my black wrapped heel ankle boots. Leaving my husband horney and half assed dressed while I walked from the room with a smirk.

Laura and Gabriel eating as I stand beside grandfather, "I am leaving for a few hours with my husband, will you be okay? I know the house is filled with adults but ultimacy you are the head man." he knew this, he also knew I was going to be going overboard with the worry. But Beast gave him a clean bill of health the disease is not lingering after the treatment, we had nothing to worry about but knowing us something would go wrong.

He smiled, "Go have some fun, my dear."

I walked out heading back to my room, the estate was alive once more as kids rushed to eat before class, some done with breakfast and sitting in the rec room laughing as I walked by. I knew this was going to take a while before we actually left the house, I could feel the emotions, I could see the lingering thoughts of Wolverine.

His lips attacked my neck with a renewed force the minute our door shut, all I could do was enjoy it as my head fell to the side. It didn't take him but a minute to have my top and bra off, he smiled looking at me. I bounced once on the bed before falling on my back while he stalked like a predator to his pray, the same look in those cold dark eyes. My back arched when his mouth made brief contact with my exposed breast, he pulled back with a smirk as I made a whimper of protest, he was a damn tease.

He smirked, "Don't like that do you?" a small flick of his tongue made me moan "You know I do." I breathed out looking at him though heavy-lidded eyes.

His warm hands moving up my sides, before he pulled me up to him my hands fumbling with his top. His bare chest with the long scars, as I remembered, still some scars not even there yet. I drug my nails down his chest as he bit down behind my right ear, it was bliss. His lips trailing down my neck to the tops of my breast, I wanted him now.

But the feeling of his mouth was too much, my jeans on the floor without barley any notice. I lay under him in panties only until he removed them too his rough hands moving my legs and thighs apart. I tried not to squirm or wiggle but the wetness mixed with his warm breath was doing internal damage. His finger made a bold move tracing my lower lips before moving them apart as his tongue worked its magic, I was moaning under his ruthlessness. My hands wrapped around my own breast which always drove him crazy "Logan please…" I begged him in a whisper not able to fully voice it out loud.

A deep chuckle was heard but he moved while I watched with my eyes barley open as he removed his jeans and boxers, his dick was rock hard as it sprang forth. I moved fast grabbing him pinning him to the bed. "My turn, love." a wicked smile played on my lips.

I looked down before dipping my head down, running my tongue over the shaft making him moan reaching for me, I slapped his hands away. Taking his manhood in my hand moving it in a slow rhythm up and down, my tongue flicking the head before I took him into my mouth. Taking as much of him as I could, moving my mouth and tongue in a rhythm, moving up until I threatened release but enveloped him in the wet warmth of my mouth.

"Fuck Daya." was growled out as he grabbed me dragging me across his body, with speed and perfect reflex's he flipped us my leg was over his shoulder the head of his dick at my wet center. "Ready." but he never waited on my answer, he never did.

He pushed in twice as my walls gave in, feeling him inside me made me feel whole again. His thrusts picked up pace, the sound of our body's coming together as they mixed with the moans and tiny screams. I moved my hips and body into his, clawing at his back. His mouth latched on to my breast as I came, it didn't deter him as he smiled lifting me up pinning me against the wall, his hands sliding over my waist to my breast as he rammed himself into me as I moaned my head leaning back on his shoulder.

Time was everlasting when we're together, the harshness of his urge's only intensifying as the laugher of children can be heard from beyond our door. With hard deep thrusting after another five minutes his sweaty forehead was on mine, both needing to breath as we are covered in a fine layer of sweat, his and mine.

Laura was running, she heard something and thinks he hurt me, I jumped trying to dress as fast as I could, I was able to get to the open the door before she rammed into it. "Laura, no running. Momma is fine, dad and momma where playing nothing is wrong. Get to class, please." her eyes so dark.

She sighed, "Grandfather said you're going out, can I get some candy like last time?"

I give her a look, "I will get some candies, but this time I will keep them in my room so you and your brother will not eat it all in one sitting." she smiled giving me a firm hug before running again. I sighed, one day at a time she will get the hang of this.

I knew I needed to get enough candy for the entire school, I turn seeing Wolverine dressed and watching "Yeah, that girl hates me."

"No she doesn't knock it off, cry baby."


	20. Powers unseen

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I sit with Rogue under the large umbrella while we sip our lemonade, the boys going to go over to the cigar shop a few stores down. It was nice getting out and seeing everything, so much changed but still the same people are much more accepting than they once were. Their minds more accepting after the years of the Ravagers, the way they saw others being treated made a vast difference in how they treated others and acted.

Rouge smiled, "I am hoping for a girl." so was I, a boy like Remy would drive her nuts but a little girl that was a nice mix of her parents would be much more manageable at the school. She was maybe six weeks along, we still had to wait a few more weeks for the ultrasound, Jean and I would be doing it in the subbasement medical ward.

With a single hateful thought, a vile memory, I knew Pyro was here before he walked up to us, I was up my half-full glass in my shaking hand. "Pyro is here." I snapped out as Rogue got the picture real fast.

He wasn't alone either he gathered a small army, by small it was ten people but he wasn't here for a fight, just yet. So, with just me and Rogue we move further away from the humans, the ones who will not be able to protect themselves. The outskirts of the shopping district was the best, we moved knowing we are being followed at a distance.

I stopped, turning, my hands braced on my hips in no way was I going to let them hurt the humans, in no way was I scared of Pyro, maybe once long ago but now my character, my own feelings have changed. He stood taller, with a few others flanking him, their minds trash and their emotions so unbalanced, all mutants that have been hiding in fear, with only each other and their hate.

I sighed, "Why are you here, John?" when that waste of power was around I never called him Pyro, it was John just to piss him off. It always worked, his eyes narrowed, his own hate making the alleyway seem colder, smaller as we are blocked in as the rest arrive standing behind their leader.

John spoke, "You always have to be such a little bitch. Well Daya, you seem to be doing well since your return."

"If you keep your shit up I will have your skinny ass dropped on Earth-2149." my words blowing over his head even his minions looked so confused as Rogue burst out in a peal of laughter.

She hiccupped once, "You must do it, I am sure Magik will be so thrilled to drop his worthless ass there."

John snapped, "Earth-2149?"

"Zombies, flesh eating un-dead." he looked a little horrified, I knew deep down this was his fear, one of many movies that got under his skin.

He scoffed, "Not true." then he was screaming as our eyes locked he saw what I saw, himself with flesh stuck between his teeth, blood and chunks of fat hung on him, his eyes gray, red, and an odd green. Every fear he had was seen in this small glimpse into Earth-2149. When he dropped to his knees the way he was breathing was labored and painful as his minions made a move to come forward.

I snarled, "Think twice." my eyes flashes silver as my powers grew, as my own personal knowledge grew the harder they were to control at times.

John staggered to his feet, "You missed some new mutants while you were off rescuing that old man." he chuckled but it was not real, he was scared it rolled off him in waves the smell reminded me of harsh hurricanes.

I figured we might have missed some, "Well not for long."

He wanted me to know, this was a competition to him on who could located the rest, "You might have cerbro but we have a high-level tracker." he boosted, hated them as Rogue scoffed.

Her accent thick still, "Boy, we have Caliban and Cerbro. Not to mention Professor X and Dayanara Xavier." she thought his threat was so funny.

He was only twenty-five and in no way, could he see the light, he wanted death and destruction for all human's and the mutants who protected them. "Shame, you know how I am trying to give second chances to those you can be redeemed. Not you John, you're a cunt. But sadly, not even one of you have it in you to see the light. You have lived in fear with your hate for humans and some mutants. Sorry to do this, a little display of power might be in order."

John shouted, "STOP HER!" he knew a miniscule amount of my power, I was much stronger than he remembered. He could never stop me. All I did was cock my head to the side and the man dropped like a bag of rocks, no life left in him as his body turned gray within seconds.

"Wrong move, John. You thought once that I was scary when angered, now wait until you encounter me again when angered. My powers have far out reached what you and many thought able."

But panic hit me, "Here comes our husbands, you know how mine hates you, Johnny boy."

With a wink, I walk passed them with Rogue, but he was still playing game he wanted one mutant, he tried to block his thoughts. I turned back once more.

"Game on."


	21. New Mission

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

Laura and Gabriel are the first to us but not for long, my mind was racing which would alert Grandfather and Auntie to come to my office.

"Rogue, give them candy, then everyone else then the rest in my room. I have a meeting." my voice trailing off as I leave them to pass out sweets. My feet are joined by Logan and Remy as I entered my office, my own mind reaching out to Maverick, Blink, Warpath, and Sunspot.

'Come to my office at once.' would be heard, maybe freaking them out for a small moment.

I sit with Logan behind me and Remy with his ass on my desk, many worried thoughts and emotions touch on mine. But I wait until my door swings open with Aunt Jean and Grandfather walking in with Maverick. Soon enough my team is standing in my office.

I sighed, "We missed a few children who when escaped had to hide instead, not go to Eden. Pyro and his own brotherhood are after them. He is most interested in one named Marcus who seems to have Magneto's powers, they would raise him to be like them full of hate and anger. I am going with Kitty, Colossus, Blink, Warpath, and Maverick; my new mutants. We will track and collect them if they choose to come, we will not force it."

Logan stood now his thoughts angry, "I AM COMING."

Grandfather with his calm voice chimed in, "Logan, you will not. Unless you can learn to treat these missions with the respect they deserve, you have acted out and been a liability on the last two. You will stay so that we might talk."

I was up, "Warpath take Blink and go talk with Caliban, Grandfather go to cerbro and please give me any information you're able to gather. I am going to dress, as you all should. Say goodbye to your children if you have them." there was no time for a damn discussion with my own husband who followed me out, his thoughts are running a mile a minute.

I spun, my eyes boring into his, 'You ever think such a thought the divorce will hit you so hard you will be fifty years back in the past. I am not a slut who will cheat, I am taking them due to their children. They have the most desire to bring them home. You don't even try with Laura, but you do so well with Gabriel. Now, sorry Logan I must get into my uniform."

Stomping away things flying in random directions as my anger spiked "Your powers worry me, my dear."

"Don't even try and isolate parts of my mind, I am in control. Maybe deal with Logan and his thoughts not mine." my own thoughts angry. He did it to Aunt Jean, but the dam he created burst until she regained control of herself and her powers.

The black leather pulled over my skin, my chest bare other than my bra, my stomach showing as Luara and Gabriel walked into the subbasement looking ill tempered. "I have to go, I understand neither of you like it, Nate will help you while momma is gone. Dad is here so try spending time with him, I am hoping to bring back some more of your friends."

Laura huffed flopping on the floor "No."

Gabriel sits with her his arm around her shoulder, "Enough, Laura. You will be on your best behavior while mommy is gone."

I watched Remy walk in, seems he is coming too as he changed as well, so many of us changing as Logan walked in, his eyes roaming now, his thoughts lust filled.

I hated leaving the children but they had Logan here so everything would be handled. With another round of hugs, I moved on to my husband who still looked upset over his exclusion from this mission. This was my first mission, I have been the leader; the one giving out now I am back and handling business.

"I love you, no need for you to be so pissy over this." my arms wrapped around him as he grumbled non-sense.

"Be safe, Daya." that was his main worry is that I would not be safe, that I would be hurt somehow.

I plan on it, getting hurt was never part of the plan. "I will." my voice low, showing the love I held for him.

I followed my team onto the X-Jet.

"This will be fun." Remy smiled.

"Maybe." I answered.

"Oh yes it will."

"Shut up Maverick." I snapped as he sat down buckling in for the flight, but he was smiling all the same.


	22. Small children Big mission

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I stared out with Warpath, "In the distance is a small house." his voice low, now I was up to bat, with closed eyes my mind focused on the small cold wood cabin was two girls, both maybe twelve. Hungry, freezing cold, and wishing tonight would be the night they never woke up, they had no survival skills but such loving minds, my heart breaking as my hand raised.

"Sleep" my voice soft and filled with an enchanted tone, once my mind was open the powers of my mother shimmered, I was a mix of both my grandfather and my mother. Now the girl's fall to sleep, cuddled for warmth.

"Blink, get two warm blankets."

We moved trekking through the woods heading for the cabin, a few tree branches to the face never hurt anyone. Maverick has my back as I enter the room seeing two malnourished girls cuddled against the other.

We all look on; the emotion was the same. This was what we fight for, and what we fight against. "I have to wake them."

"Are you sure?"

Remy snapped, "She's the boss lady, what she says goes." with his warm hand braced on my shoulder.

With a look at Mave he snapped his mouth shut, my eyes back to them "Wake." they did but fear replaced everything as they saw us all standing around them.

I speak, "I am Dayanara Xavier, I am head of the X-Men. We have come to take you to a safe place. You know Laura; she is my daughter this is Warpath his daughter is Charlotte, and this is Bobby's daddy Maverick, here we have warm blankets. Trust us, we mean you no harm." in my hands are the warm blankets, they are too scared to move. They would rather die than face another day.

"Trust me." I closed my eyes as theirs did letting them see Laura, Gabriel, and the rest of their old friends so happy, so safe. Their health is on the line now, they might not make it through the tonight.

"Kai and Maria, will you join us?"

Remy covered them after taking the blankets from me, wrapping each girl like a cocoon, their faces peeking out as a soothing feeling washed over them.

"We don't want to run no more, scared no more. We so hungry." my heart breaking.

"Blink, food please. Just a small amount, we don't want to over whelm their systems with large amounts." she opened a shimmering purple portal and was gone, the girls looked awestruck.

They tried not to eat fast "Take them to Jean, Blink. Their health will not allow them to make the journey with us." We had two of the five missing children. I have no records on them so tests would be run and matched through our own database.

Blink smiled opening a portal as Maverick and Remy carried the girls through, we had to wait a few short moments before they walked back through.

"Jean and Storm have them taken care of, Laura and Gabriel are with them too, friendly faces and all." Remy winked as we walked from the now deserted cabin when a vile mind touched mine.

"Remy, we aren't alone. But right now, we leave them. We have three more, three more that might not be alive if we stay and fight."

Blink nodded opening yet another portal that we walked through, it leads us to the X-jet, I hated leaving John alive but seeing those little girls so near death and welcoming it gave me the motivation to move faster.

Two more were found. The first in Las Vegas, Nevada. A boy of eleven named Rickie who at least ran into a kind family. They gave him to us with a solid promise we would keep in touch, they had fallen for him. His hair dirty blonde and long, a kind smile, he was shy too.

The second was in Montana in a police station he was confused but left with us for a better life, his name was Luke; he hugged Rickie who smiled.

With a smile I spoke, "We have another to find, another boy who can control metal."

Rickie perked up, "Brice, he looks like you he, is our friend. We got split up he was taken by Revengers."

Maverick spoke, "We're heading to Russia, Charles just called in." he was taken, my family was taken to be used.

I buckled the boys up with blankets and some food then I was standing next to Remy. "How long?"

"Just a few hours," there was no time to waste but Blink was so tired asking her was not an option right now. Kitty was watching over the kids like a hovering mother hen while I helped plan.

Russia was so stunning. We located the other rim, a small but in working order lab. "Kitty."

Blink was staying with the boys, she could get them to safety faster than any of us. It was colder now but we moved. T

This was it, he was here being used as we walk to him. Kitty was with me, we would be the first in. I could see him crying, his face pale and blotched from just how much. His own blood covering his small frame.

I snarled my powers raging as everything started to go wrong, the iron gate lifting before latterly cutting the entire building roof off in a single move. Now he was covered in dust.

"Oh no." I whimpered.

If he was hurt now it was on me, Kitty ran with me. As she floated through walls I was in the air seeing the bloody room with the screaming boy, the men in lab coats looking up in fear as I touched down. Kitty was next.

"Kitty get Brice and get him back to the X-Jet, don't wait for us."

Everything was red in my blue eyes, rooms filled with failed experiments, children, adults alike dead, blood covering walls. Brice was the only one alive, so in turn we killed them all. This was not the X-men way but anger won in my own heart. Some workers are mutants and still did the vile acts on these innocent ones, seeing a girl of four her brown eyes unseeing broke me. "Your death will not be in vain." The tears coating my face had Maverick pulling me up into his arms.

Soon the building was in ashes, files in hand so we could honor them "We have to go." it was Warpath.

And we did, three happy boys smile as they are in blankets together. "This sight right here was worth fighting for." I mumble taking a seat with them, we would be home as the sun was about to rise, we didn't sleep for three days, we each napped for an hour or two when we could but finding these little ones was our goal.

"Hello, Brice. I am Dayanara Xavier, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, when we get their you boys are going to have to be seen by our Doctor to make sure you are well, Brice you're going to have to be patched up more than what I am able to do. A hot meal and shower will have you feeling much better, the school has all your friends, you will always be safe there."

I was right, we gave them no notice we are home, other than Jean and Grandfather. So, everyone rushed off to get sleep as I sit in the ward with the boys who are given a clean bill of health.

"We will run their blood and discover their mother or father." Jean smiled as the boy's sleep in the ward for another couple hours.

They were happy to see Kai and Maria sleeping and doing well, they all had so much good in them.

"I need a shower before we all meet and debrief, hopefully Jean is done by that time."

I know Grandfather was not thrilled with my outburst as he saw everything through us, I hid nothing he was not my boss. Those low lives deserved everything they got and so much more.

The house was silent as I walked to my room, Wolverine was sleeping as I turned on the shower, my clothes in the basket to be cleaned. The heat felt so good, I should leave to get myself under control maybe Grandfather was right in his feeling that I could be dangerous.

I could hear him, feel him coming. "I missed you." his deep voice was gorged with sleep.

"I missed you too, Logan."


	23. Lemme teach you

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

A week has passed. The mission, teaching once again, my students missing me was what I needed to focus on. Laura was a ball of tiny anger having to spend that much time with her father but my Gabriel was happy, Laura was happy I was home for a while, happy their friends are safe and here with them.

She was in tattered jeans with a purple tank top with her feet bare, it was Sunday after all. She was playing with the girls while I graded papers, in jeans and a black tank top. Logan was having words with grandfather, so here I was watching Maverick playing ball with the boys and Warpath.

We found out Brice was my Uncle, a fact he found funny and I found annoying, so he just smiled and laughed. Kia was a version of Luke Cage while Maria was another version of Nightcrawler, both dead in this time line. Rickie was the son of Steve Roger's aka Captain America who died about three years ago, as for Luke he was a new mutant we couldn't find a single trace of his father in our data base. So, we had to keep digging to give this boy some closure like all the others have.

Beast was looking into it alongside grandfather, I also told Wolverine in no way was I going to alter Mavericks mind to make him happy, I was better than that.

Jean was in the grass playing with Mandalorian who was always so happy and full of life, things are going good but in the life of the X-men it was not meant to last, we fight, we protect, we survive.

Laura was a lot like her father as much as Gabriel was like me, Brice fit in too. My grandfather thrilled his old friend has a chance to have a better life now after his own death.

He was not Magento, not the man who killed his daughter, he was a clone who had a very shy but sweet nature who took a liking to Charlotte.

I set the red pen down "Let me show you boys how to hit a ball, it seems Mave and Warpath just aren't good with sports." I chided taking the heavy wooden bat showing the other players my stance, footing, and last was how to hold the bat.

Maverick was pitching as Logan walked out with Remy and Toad, the ball came at me rather fast as he was trying to show off. His mistake, I was always good at baseball my father gave me many lessons so when the loud crack of the ball meeting the bat and the sheer force that I was using, the sound made them smile as the ball went sailing over all their heads and over the wall that separated the back grounds from the front. Rictor was cheering for me his hands in the air as his father laughed at him, but Rictor retrieved the ball sending it back as I was showing Bobby how to stand with the bat inches from his right ear.

I smiled as Laura nearly nailed Colossus in his male parts, his wife was on the floor seeing his face and the real fear there.

I stop my eyes turn towards the south wall, I know she is coming she is almost here.


	24. Their return

**Hello fellow fanfiction writers and readers, here is another chapter of this story that I hope you guys will enjoy. As usual I own nothing except new characters and ideas, I make no money from writing, and all rights go to the rightful owners. Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**

I wait at the South wall when a shimmering purple vortex open's with Magik at its center with a smile on her face, she waved to her brother as he was trying to pull her down for a bone crushing hug.

She finally allowed Colossus to pull her down we all watched them hug, "Illyana Nikolievna, my dear baby sister. I have missed you."

She just sighed, "Piotr, my big brother I have missed you too. Daya, I have brought some friends for you."

My eyes turned up to the vortex seeing four coming through, "Perfect matches." she finished.

My Uncle smiled coming through, his eyes on me, "My Daya." he knew me my arms are around him before I knew it, my mind wrapping around his. She found him on an Earth much like this one, but Jean and I are dead not him, he came willingly came here for us. Next was Bobby, he looked the same his mind the same only difference was he was gay, hell that was fine by me. He laughed hugging me, guess she explained everything to them, I was ready to sob.

"Delilah, come my darling. This is your father Bobby Drake, Ice this is your daughter, Delilah."

It was love at first site.

We all watched, Captain America and a teen Nightcrawler come through. Oh, no he wouldn't be fit to raise Maria he was only a few years older than her, he had to be alerted but maybe in time he could but not right now.

I smiled, "Steve."

"Hey there, Dayanara. Magik gave me the word on this Earth and I begged her to let me come, you need Cap here." we did.

I snorted, "We welcome you home, Steve. But I must inform you your own dna was used to create an offspring by Transigen. Rickie, this is your father, Steve your son Rickie."

My Uncle was getting a little nervous as Jean was due back from taking Maddie as we called her to go get her teeth cleaned. Uncle was given my memories so that he could understand so much more, his heart was breaking. Even as he detailed my death to my husband and grandfather, guess I died saving the children of the school; no better death than that.

Laura and Gabriel using less than favorable words in Spanish as Nate held her hand, young but there were deep rooted feelings there.

She was home, "I will need to talk with her first." my body up and moving from them heading to the basement where she was waiting for the elevator.

With a closed mind, I spoke, "Jean, come on you have a visitor." I chickened out she could just see for herself, as I cast a bubble around everyone here since that was her go to move, to invade minds to figure surprises out.

I stopped her before we entered the den "Let me hold Mandalorian." she was about to hand the baby over, we walked in together her eyes zeroed in on her own husband who looked the same as the day he died, with arms out Maddie was dropped into them as Uncle Scott and Aunt Jean crashed into each other. Two halves of a whole reunited, Aunt Strom was next to me, "You did a good thing baby girl."

Life was never going to be easy. We're X-men after all, but for now in this little moment in time we're good, we will fight on. My husband, my children, my friends, and family stand with me.


End file.
